Rosemmett: en Africa!
by MissRosalie
Summary: Bella en Luna Nueva nos cuenta que Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido de viaje a Africa despues de terminar el instituto.. Que habra pasado con esta hermosa pareja allí? Averigualo y diviertete! Rosemmett x siempre
1. Nos vamos a áfrica

**ACLARACIÓN…LOS PERSONAJES DE ROSALIE & EMMETT SON CREACIÓN DE STEPHENIE MEYER.. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

-Esta noche te ves increíble…- susurraba Emmett a mi oído.

Estábamos en nuestra noche de graduación. A nuestro lado bailaba Alice y Jasper. Por un momento fuimos los únicos en la pista. Los ojos humanos nos envidiaban, no sólo por lo físico, si no que por nuestro baile perfecto. Supieran que no es nada más que practica de décadas.

Terminamos la pieza de baile y Emmett me llevó afuera. Caminamos hasta su Jeep, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo me sentara.

-Muchas gracias. Que caballero está señor Cullen.

Emmett se sentó al volante y bajó la cabeza. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos y yo me quedé viéndolo como si estuviera loco.

-Emmett que…

-Rose – me interrumpió…- estoy nervioso…

-¿Nervioso? – reí. – Emmett tu nunca estás nervioso…

-Es que… hoy es la noche de graduación y tu eres mi novia… - ponía sus caras fingidas de vergüenza. – Rose, yo soy virgen…

No aguanté más la risa… me afirmé el estómago de tanta carcajada. Cuando pude recobrarme, levanté mi vista y seguía en la misma pose.

-Emmett… ¿a qué juegas?

-A los novios de la secundaria Rose… podemos ser la típica pareja que pierde su virginidad en la noche de graduación… - decía entusiasmado.

-Emmett… tienes tanta imaginación… Y por favor… todo el instituto sabe que no es la primera vez… Gracias a tus contantes agarrones en frente del público.

-Oh vamos, sólo fueron unos … ¿tres?

-¡QUINCE EMMETT, QUINCE! Y sólo éste año…

-Ups …. Bueno amor… entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

Medité por unos minutos la idea de los novios, pero no sé… quería algo más…. Salvaje… extremo… algo nuevo…

-¡ÁFRICA!

-¿qué?

-Vámonos a África… lejos de todo.. de los problemas.. de los humanos intrusos…- reí. Emmett rodó sus ojos.

-¿Nos vamos a ir a otro continente sólo para estar lejos de Bella?

-Emmett lo hago por nosotros, para tener más aventuras… Yo no hago ni deshago nada por ella.. que quede claro.

-OK ok amorcito…- sonreía mi "novio de secundaria".

-Bueno vamos a la casa… reservemos pasajes y arreglemos todo…- aplaudí feliz por la idea.

Emmett se quedó mirándome sin expresión alguna… entonces sentí su mano en mi muslo, por sobre la tela del vestido…

-¿Y no haremos nada? – me miró de forma picarona.

-No. Esperaremos hasta estar allá…

Pero Emmett empezó a besar mi brazo… mi hombro.. mi cuello…

-OK tu ganas.. pero al menos salgamos del estacionamiento del instituto.

Emmett gruñó pero nos dirigimos a las afueras…. Tomé mi teléfono celular mientras él manejaba. Marqué el número del aeropuerto de Seattle.

-Hola buenas noches, quisiera viajar con mi esposo a África… ¿Cuál es el vuelo más próximo que tienen?

-Un momento por favor, no cuelgue mientras busco su información.

-Ok…

Emmett estacionó en el bosque, apagó las luces del jeep y se acercó hacia mi, besando mi cuello y tomándome por la cintura. Me hizo cambiar el teléfono de oreja para poder morder mi oído y susurrarme palabras que anhelaba oir.

Yo no decidí ceder hasta tener información del viaje. Sonaba una tonta canción mientras esperaba. ¿Qué tanto les demoraba buscar un simple avión en el computador?

Emmett ya no aguantaba más y tiró la palanca del asiento lanzándome hacia atrás. Estaba encaramándose en mí cuando lo detuve por que escuché detenerse la musiquita.

-Tengo un vuelvo para la ciudad de Abuja en Nigeria a las 6:20 am.

Miré automáticamente el reloj de la radio del jeep y eran las 1:16 am. Me levanté lanzando a Emmett a su asiento.

-Ahhhhhh ¡Rose! – gruñó Emmett.

-Señorita, ¿está bien?

-Si, disculpe, estoy en un zoológico y el oso está en celo – le lancé una mirada enojada a mi amor. – Como decía, quiero dos pasajes a Nigeria a esa hora. En primera clase por supuesto.

Terminé de darle todos los datos de la reservación y le ordené a Emmett manejar a casa. Llegamos y le dimos la notica a Esme y Carlisle, los únicos que estaban en casa.

-Despídenos de Alice y Jasper – le dije a Esme abrazándola.

-Y de Edward y Bella también – dijo Emmett. Le gruñí.

-Vuelvan pronto chicos, los extrañaremos.- Esme nos terminó de despedir. – Y tráiganme un recuerdo…

-Por supuesto Esme, te queremos.

Carlisle tomó las maletas junto con Emmett y las pusieron en el Mercedes. Él nos llevaría al aeropuerto y se devolvería.

Estábamos en la carretera camino a Seattle. El cielo estaba despejado, lo cual hacía que la noche estuviera iluminada por las estrellas y la luna.

-¿Y por qué viajan a África chicos?

-Rose no quiere ver a Bella…

-¡Emmett! … Eso no es verdad Carlisle… viajamos por que queremos.

-Bueno si, eso también…

Le lancé un gruñido.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto. Y no se casen sin nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no. Alice es capaz de viajar el mismo día si se entera que planeamos una boda sin ella.

Los tres reímos ante tal idea. Llegamos al aeropuerto y Carlisle se despidió, tomando rumbo a Forks de nuevo. Hicimos todo el papeleo necesario y pasamos las maletas. Tomamos el avión y nos sentamos en los cómodos asientos de cuero de primera clase.

-Señores pasajeros favor de abrocharse sus cinturones. El avión despegará en dos minutos. – dijo el altavoz.

-Qué emoción Rose…

-Emmett has viajado cientos de veces… ¿Qué es lo emocionante?

-Ah Rose, no sé… sólo disfruta el momento…

Le sonreí en respuesta. Nos abrochamos el cinturón, lo cual era innecesario para nosotros.

El avión despegó normalmente. Volamos a través del océano atlántico. El mar se veía increíble. Las nubes formaban extrañas figuras. Llevábamos unas cuantas horas de viaje cuando…

-¿Desean algo? – llegó la azafata a nuestro lado.

-No gracias – le dije. Me fijé que no me estaba preguntando a mi, si no a Emmett. Decidí hacerle saber que yo era la mujer de ese hombre, agarrando el muslo de mi amor. – No queremos nada… estamos bien – la miré desafiante.

-Llámenme si necesitan algo.

Y se marchó haciendo chocar los dientes.

-Ay Rose, eres tan celosa…

-No soy celosa… ella es descarada que es distinto.

- Me encanta que te pongas así … - enarcó una ceja – Rose…¿vamos al baño?

-¡Emmett! Espera a llegar a África…

-Pero…

-Te esperas…

Entonces Emmett jugó sucio. Tocó el botón para llamar a la azafata, la cual apareció al instante. Vio que fue Emmett quien llamó y se dirigió sólo a él.

-Si señor…

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó estúpidamente pues sabía perfectamente cuánto faltaba por llegar.

-Veinte minutos señor.

-Oh, perfecto, muchas gracias….- miró su placa de identificación – Elizabeth,.. ¿te puedo decir Lizz? - la deslumbró..

-Ok Emmett tu ganas… Elizabeth no queremos nada, eso es todo puedes irte.

Ella me miró enojada y se marchó.

-Entonces amor... – me insinuó Emmett.

-Tu ve primero, yo te sigo.

No terminé de decir la frase y se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño. No me quedó de otra que ir con él "obligada" o si no tendría que soportar a "Lizz" los próximos veinte minutos.

Fui camino al baño cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y su brazo me adentró con velocidad vampírica.

Empezó a besarme rápidamente como si el avión se fuese a estrellar. Lanzó un gruñido de pasión y golpeó la pared, olvidando el poco espacio que había ahí. El sonido se extendió rápido llegando a los oídos de los pasajeros y el personal de servicio. Empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que pasaba, y sentimos pasos viniendo hacia nosotros.

Toc Toc – se sintió en la puerta del baño. Emmett se frustró nuevamente ya que nunca podía terminar lo que empezábamos.

-¿Pasa algo ahí dentro?

-Qué pregunta…. – susurró Emmett.

-Estoy bien, sólo me caí… - mentí.

-Si necesita algo llámeme.- Se fue la azafata.

-Vamos, salgamos de acá. – le ordené a Emmett. Él ordenó su camisa y su pelo. Salimos al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue un error, pues todos los pasajeros de primera clase aún miraban hacia el baño.

-Ups…- lanzó Emmett.

Nos sentamos avergonzados, bajo los más de veinte pares de ojos sobre nosotros. Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos bajo, por la situación. Esto era algo que había que memorar.

-Señores pasajeros estamos a punto de aterrizar, favor abrocharse los cinturones.

Tuvimos un aterrizaje limpio, sin nada inusual. Sólo unos ojos que aún nos miraban como si fuésemos el pecado hechos humanos. O vampiros.

Mientras nos bajábamos escuchamos el altavoz por última vez.

-Bienvenidos a Abuja, capital de Nigeria. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado su viaje…Y que disfruten también de su estadía en el país.

Y así descendimos a nuestra nueva locación temporal.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Queridos fans! Vuelvo con una nueva novela Rosemmett! Como les prometi esto será 100% Rosalie & Emmett… espero que les guste y se rían! DEJEN REVIEWS DICIENDO QUE ES LO QUE MAS LES GUSTA para poner más de eso! ******** Uds guían la novela…! Un beso, nunirose**


	2. El hotel

**Emmett's POV**

Nos adentramos en el aeropuerto "Nnamdi Azikiwe International" en Abuja. Los trámites se me hacían eternos. Habían pasado 24 horas y aún no le tocaba un pelo a Rose. Sentía que me volvía casto de nuevo…

-Rose vámonos ya…

-Emmett tengo que esperar, falta recoger mi última maleta.

Ella había traído maletas cómo si se fuera a cambiar de casa.

-Mi maleta… ahí viene.

No terminó de decir la frase y me apuré a la barra deslizadora a recoger la maleta.

-Listo, vámonos.

-Emmett ¿cuál es el apuro?

-Rose…por favor…- dije de forma sarcástica para que me entendiera.

-Enfríate Emm…- rodó los ojos mientras me lo dijo.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos hacia afuera. Había un poco de sol así que nos tapamos con gorros y telas. Parecíamos visitas del medio oriente. Elegí el primero taxi que vimos.

-Emmett… ni siquiera viste a donde iba el taxi…

-Amor da igual. ¡Vámonos ya! – estaba realmente ansioso por llegar a un lugar privado. En dos ocasiones me habían dejado a mitad de camino y no podía más. Parecía un adolescente descubriendo mi sexualidad.

-Al Abuja Sheraton Hotel por favor.

El chofer sólo asintió. Miré a Rose. Se veía hermosa con esa manta sobre su pelo, en caso de cubrirse por el sol. Pasé mi brazo por sobre su hombro y me quedé viéndola. Ella miraba a la ventana. Era un ángel, y yo era el tipo más afortunado de la tierra. Se dio vuelta para mirarme y no pude evitar besarla. Empecé suave y tierno, como siempre, pero necesitaba tanto de ella que la besé apasionadamente. Mi lengua quería todo de su boca. La mordí suavemente en el labio inferior. No pude evitar deslizar mi mano por su muslo hasta llegar a sus caderas maravillosas. Entonces me di cuenta que el chofer nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor con la boca abierta. Al percatarse de mi mirada dejó de vernos rápidamente. Ambos nos reímos tan bajo que sabíamos que el pobre hombre no nos oiría.

-Disculpen, me quedo sin bencina… voy a hacer un pequeño pare.

-¡¿Qué?! – grité, asustando al pobre tipo.

-Perdón es que no me fijé y bueno será breve.

-Emmett él no tiene la culpa. Vaya señor, lo esperaremos.

-Graci…as… seño..rita – el hombre titubeaba al ver bien a Rose. Ella siempre defendía a todo aquel que la adorase. Rose y su fan club…

-Pero amor, podemos bajarnos e ir caminando.. sabes que llegaríamos más rápido incluso.

-Emmett compórtate y espera a que el hombre vaya a hacer lo suyo.

-Si amor. – cielos era un macabeo. (1)

Esperé paciente como dijo mi Rose. Fui un niño bueno. El hombre tomó un desvío y llegamos a la bencinera. Mi sorpresa fue que estaba llena. ¡Maldición! Se puso a la cola. Delante de él había seis autos. ¿Acaso este día la bencina se consumía más rápido? En fin, el chofer se detuvo para esperar a su turno. Esperamos….pasó un minuto…minuto y medio… tres minutos… y la fila no avanzaba nada. Había tanta gente atendiéndose y poca al servicio. Estaba golpeando el pie con el suelo cuando se me ocurrió una idea… en realidad fue un impulso.

Saqué mi cabeza hacia afuera apoyando mi estómago en la ventana. Alcé un brazo para llamar la atención.

-¡HEY! ¡Necesitamos que alguien atienda ésta fila! ¡POR AQUÍ… ALO!

Estaba en mitad de mi discurso cuando siento unas suaves manos tirándome de la camisa hacia adentro del auto.

-¡Emmett Cullen!

-Rose quiero llegar luego…. HA! Mira, ahí vienen a atender ésta fila. ¿ves amor cómo se solucionan las cosas a mi estilo?

Mi ángel puso cara de seria pero se que estaba aguantándose una risa.

-Tonto… no se como te aguanto…

-Porque me ama señorita Hale. Y bueno por otras razones más…

Ambos nos reímos pues sabíamos bien cuáles eran las otras razones. Y vaya que eran buenas.

Nos atendieron rápidamente debido a mi escandaloso llamado. Llegamos en quince minutos al hotel. Era maravilloso. Menos mal que se había terminado de nublar así que pudimos salir sin problema.

Llegamos a la recepción y nos un botones recogió nuestras maletas de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Abuja Sheraton Hotel.(2) ¿Tienen reservación?

-Si – dijo mi Rose – Matrimonio Cullen Hale por favor.

-Déjeme ver.

Empezó a revisar en su computador lo cual me pareció una eternidad. Ansiaba a Rose más que nada. La quería para mí ahora.

-Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Si acá los tengo. Pero tengo un problema.

Puse mis manos sobre el arrimo y me tomé la cabeza.

-Ahora qué…

-Su habitación estará lista en una hora. Están haciendo el aseo pertinente. Por mientras su equipaje será guardado y ustedes pueden disfrutar de las instalaciones por supuesto.

-¿No nos pueden prestar otra habitación por mientras?- le puse mi mejor cara.

Rose me pegó un codazo muy fuerte.

-¡Emmett! … Disculpe…es sólo que viene cansado del viaje. Avísenos cuando esté lista la pieza por favor. Estaremos en la piscina. Aps, botones… me llevo ésta maleta – dijo tomando una pequeña, casi de mano.

-No se preocupe, les haremos llegar cualquier información.

-pero…

-Emmett, vamos – me miró con su cara de "vamos o te mato". Le obedecí y la seguí.

Había un día nublado perfecto. Eran las siete pm. pero aún había luz natural. Habían alrededor de veinte personas… en su mayoría mujeres tomando sol. Ninguna parecía haberse bañado en la piscina.

-Vengo enseguida amor.

-Ok, me quedaré acá viendo a estas bellezas…

-Ja!, espérate un segundo… a ver si piensas lo mismo.

No entendí por que dijo eso, pero seguí disfrutando la vista. Era una ciudad bella. Tenía hermosos colores. La puesta de sol se acercaba por detrás de las nubes pero ningún rayo amenazaba el secreto Cullen. Además Alice llamaría cualquier cosa. Entonces la vi… mi Rose salió del baño con un bikini blanco, adornado con pequeños botones dorados que combinaban con su pelo rubio suelto que caía sobre sus hombros. ¿Ésta mujer me quiere matar? ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a controlar con ella haciéndome esto?

Se acercó a la piscina y se tiró un clavado perfecto, sin salpicar agua. Salió como la diosa que es, tomándose el cabello hacia atrás. Me di cuenta que todas las mujeres que tomaban sol, la miraban con envidia. Unas incluso se pararon y se fueron, rendidas ante tal contraste de belleza. Salió de la piscina con un salto elegante. Sacó una toalla de la maleta y se secó.

Me miró, se rió y al acercarse cerró mi boca con su mano. ¡Qué tonto me debí haber visto todo el tiempo así!

-Rose… ponte algo si no quieres que pervierta mentalmente a todo el hotel haciéndote mía acá mismo.

-Emmett…

-Rosalie Lillian, nunca hable tan en serio como ahora.

-Ups. Creo que mi marido está un poco ansioso…

-Más que ansioso Rose… Maldición te necesito…

-Contrólate… o tírate a la piscina. Quizás te haga bien. – decía mientras se reía, angelicalmente, lo cual hacía que las mujeres la miraran de nuevo.

Me levanté y me puse frente a ella, observándola directamente a los ojos, de la manera más irresistible que conocía. Nos quedamos así por un minuto. Entonces sentimos a la recepcionista romper nuestro momento.

-Su habitación está lista. Ordenamos el servicio más rápido para que se sientan cómodos. El botones ya llevó sus maletas.

-¿Qué piso es?

-Piso 5, habitación 506. Disfruten de la habitación Club. (3)

Tomé a Rose en brazos. Ya no podía esperar más, menos después de verla así en la piscina.

Subimos por el ascensor y corrimos a la habitación. Bueno, yo corrí. Llegamos a la puerta y me di cuenta que había que abrirla con una tarjeta. Maldición la olvidé. Pero entonces Rose me miró enarcando una ceja y saca la tarjeta desde la parte de arriba de su bikini. Muy típico. Por fin la habitación era nuestra, por fin no habría más interrupciones. Ahora Rose será mía y nada ni nadie lo va a detener.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(1) **Macabeo** es una expresión chilena que quiere decir "mandoneado". Traten de recordarla por que la usaré varias veces jajaaj

(2) **Abuja Sheraton Hotel. **En verdad existe. Tomé referencias reales. Pueden ver las fotos acá: .?propertyID=343

(3) **Habitación Club** : Es uno de los dos tipos de habitaciones que hay en el hotel. Pueden ver la habitación acá: .

_Gracias por todos sus Reviews! Recuerden si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarme! Pueden disfrutar de otras dos novelas de Rosemmett.. Busquenlas en mi perfil… nunirose!_


	3. Día de sol

**Rosalie's POV**

Afortunadamente no rompimos nada. A pesar de tanta pasión que tenía Emmett, se controló ya que veníamos a disfrutar, no a pagar gastos extras de hotel. Aún no amanecía. Estábamos en el jacuzzi, llenos de espuma. Emmett jabonaba mi espalda cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Yo voy amor. – dijo mi oso levantándose así nada más con la poca espuma que le quedó. Ahora él jugaba con mi autocontrol.

Me quedé en el jacuzzi y me hundí entera. Sea quien sea no quería oírlo. Solo disfrutar de éstos momentos de paz.

Mi audición era más que perfecta así que escuché lo que respondía Emmett.

-Ok, gracias.

Me pareció extraño sólo oír un zumbido al otro lado del teléfono. Pero no le tomé mayor importancia y seguí en mi mundo acuático. Sentí a Emmett llegar a mi lado. Se hundió conmigo y me dio un beso debajo del agua.

-Ey sirena…

Salí del agua junto con él.

-Llamó Alice…

Oh, por eso el zumbido.

-¿Qué quería?

-Dijo que hoy saldría el sol acá… todo – el – día …- marcó cada palabra.

-Uff genial. Tendremos que quedarnos encerrados acá. ¿Qué haremos?

Estaba tratando de buscar ideas en mi mente pero Emmett tenía una ya. Me di cuenta cuando encendió el jacuzzi y empezó a besar mi cuello.

-Emmett, para. Tengo una idea.

-aha, yo también… es bueno que coincidamos en eso – decía mientras seguía besándome. – es perfecto quedarnos todo el día en la habitación amándonos.

-No Emmett… yo tenía..otra idea. – lo dije con cuidado de que no se enojara. Pero ya le había dado lo que quería. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

-Oh… - hizo un puchero - ¿dónde quieres ir?

-Vamos a recorrer las instalaciones. De seguro tienen muchas cosas entretenidas. Además tenemos que ir de caza. Estás teniendo un tono no tan dorado en tus ojos, amor.

-No Rose… eso es fuego que emana de mi ser, para ti .- lo dijo dramáticamente.

No pude evitar reírme. Con él nunca lo pasaba mal.

-Bien, vamos. Pero vístete lejos Rose. NO me tientes.

-Jaja, Ok my teddy bear.

-¡ROSALIE!

-jajaa lo siento señor tentación.

Nos vestimos rápidamente para poder salir de caza antes de que saliera el sol. Estábamos en África y no sería difícil encontrar la cena. Tomamos rumbo al norte. Aprovechamos que no había nadie cerca y que no era muy habitado, para andar a velocidad vampírica. Entramos a una zona salvaje. Me dediqué a buscar un par de cebras para mí. No estaba tan sedienta. Y se que Emmett tampoco pero él quería algo salvaje para su primera cena en Nigeria.

**Emmett's POV**

Rose terminó de alimentarse y yo apenas estaba buscando. Como rastreador me moría de hambre…. O sed. Busqué algo con que pelear… alguna competencia buena… Hasta que encontré un león africano. Muy típico de la zona. Era grande y de edad adulta. Los animales carnívoros eran casi tan apetitosos como los hum- Ok, pensamiento borrado. Nuevamente agradezco que Rose no me lea la mente como mi hermano. Ahí si que tendría problemas.

Tomé al animal por su melena. El gruñía con todas sus fuerzas tratando de zafarse de mis musculosos y fuertes brazos. Quería seguir peleando pero entonces un rayo de luz empezó a asomarse. Me alimenté muy rápido, tomando toda la sangre del animal.

-Vámonos Emm.

Corrimos a la misma velocidad con que llegamos y antes de que el sol cubriera todo el cielo ya estábamos en el hotel, a salvo en las sombras. Fuimos a la recepción y la misma señorita de la otra vez nos atendió.

-¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Queremos ver el plan de entretenimiento del hotel. Hoy no queremos salir. – dijo mi ángel con su voz mágica, dejando a la recepcionista con un aire celoso.

La mujer buscó en el mueble y nos dio un folleto bien colorido.

-Aquí podrán encontrar el plan diario. Hay algo nuevo cada día. Espero que lo disfruten.

-Gracias.

Nos sentamos en un sillón de cuero blanco que había en el gran lobby. Abrimos el folleto. Las actividades estaban separadas por día como dijo la mujer. Hoy era viernes.

-Viernes….- empezó a leer Rose- 10 am, voleyball en la piscina…

-Descartado. – dije pensando inmediatamente en el sol.

-12 am, gran buffet, presentación de comidas típicas de Nigeria…

-Descartado también, a menos que haya una comida típica que incluya sangre de león.

-2 pm, Partido de futball. Todos los invitados deben inscribirse primero.

-¿En dónde me inscribo? – pregunté entusiasmado.

-Descartado – me dijo ella ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Es en la cancha al aire libre… y no pienso verte jugar un partido de futball.

-Ok… continúa amor.

-4 pm, happy hour en el SPA. Masajes a mitad de costo más arreglo facial y peinado… ¡Wow! Al fin algo bueno…

-Descartado…

-¡Emmett!

-Amor, tu descartaste mi juego, yo descarto tus momentos de belleza.

-Pero…

-Siga leyendo corazón…siga leyendo…- le dije moviendo mi mano. Ella resopló pero siguió.

-7 pm Karaoke hasta las 10 pm. Luego fiesta nocturna en el salón de eventos.

-¡ROSE! – me paré emocionado.- Karaoke, es perfecto.

-Mmm… no sé…

-Vamos amor… será divertido.. además después hay fiesta y podemos bailar apretadito – intenté hacerle un baile "privado" sobre ella en mitad del lobby. Rose se tapó la cara, de vergüenza supongo. Pero si yo bailaba bien…

-Bueno, pero si dejas de bailar enfrente de todos a las 8 am…

-jaja, ok amor… pero todavía tenemos un problema…

-¿qué? – preguntó incrédula mi Rose.

-¿Qué haremos hasta las 7 pm?

-Adivina – dijo enarcando esa ceja que tanto amaba...

-Ohhhh yeah!

La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a … matar el tiempo… ¡Jacuzzi allá vamos!...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Karaoke

**Rosalie's POV**

Miré el reloj y eran las 6.47 pm. Y el karaoke empezaba a las 7.00 pm.

-¡Emmett! La hora…

Lo lancé lejos de mí para poder arreglarme. Trece minutos no eran suficientes para maquillarme, peinarme y elegir el vestido… ¡Oh Alice, dónde estás cuando más te necesito!

-Qué sutil amor. Para la otra dime que quieres que salga de la cama. No hay para que lanzar al novio por los aires.

-Lo siento Emm. Es que quiero ir. Hace tanto que no hacemos Karaoke.

Elegí un vestido al muslo, unos zapatos Gucci y un pañuelo para mi cuello. Me ordené el cabello de forma casual y usé maquillaje de fiesta. Emmett se puso una polera blanca que le quedaba un poco ajustada. Pobre de la yegua que lo mire.

Bajamos a las 7.05 pm. El local estaba llenándose. Entré y más de alguna pareja se dio vuelta a mirarme. Pude ver a tres mujeres pegarles un codazo a su pareja, pero en cuanto entró Emmett después de mí, se les olvidó todo. Se lo comían con la mirada. Agradezcan que estemos en público.

Nos sentamos en una mesa casi al medio del salón. Había una vela y el menú. El escenario no era tan grande. Había un micrófono de éstos antiguos y un LCD para el que canta y uno para el público. El dj estaba en la esquina derecha del escenario. Era negro y musculoso, incluso más que Emmett.

-Siéntese amor. – me corrió la silla Emmett invitándome a sentar. Las mujeres aún miraban incrédulas a mi oso.

-Emmett cada mujer de éste lugar te está mirando…

-Y cada hombre de éste lugar te devora con la mirada…

-Ok, supongo que estamos igual… ¿Se supone que debemos pedir algo?

-Sólo para tener algo de estilo amor. ¡Señor! – llamó al mesero. Era un chico de no más de veinte años, un poco moreno y de pelo negro. Éste se acercó y al verme quedó embobado. Siguió caminando con la bandeja, mirándome hipnotizado, hasta que tropezó, botando una bebida sobre la polera de Emmett. Sólo alcanzó a mancharla un poco porque mi novio lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Mi polera… aghh y con bebida barata….- se quejaba Emmett…

-Señor lo siento tanto…

-Emmett ve a cambiarte y yo pido algo por los dos.- dije defendiendo como siempre a mi fan.

Emmett me hizo caso pero al ver a las chicas a su lado babeando por él, se fue sacando la polera mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Dejó ver todo su cuerpo ante la mirada de las babosas. Amaba que los hombres me admiraran, pero no que las mujeres miraran de esa forma a Emmett. Estaba que echaba humos.

-Señorita disculpe en verdad. ¿Qué les puedo traer? Serán mis prioridad ésta noche.

-Tráigame dos Martini por favor.

-En seguida.

Y así fue como dijo. En menos de dos minutos el hombre estaba a mi lado con los tragos.

-Gracias.

-Por favor si necesita algo más sólo llámeme. Mi nombre es Kellan.

-Gracias – le dí cien dólares por su esfuerzo.

-Oh señorita por favor… no puedo aceptarlo… no después de lo que pasó.

-Kellan si no lo aceptas me enojaré mucho contigo.

Él embobado hombre se fue, mientras que mi esposo entraba al salón con una camisa blanca. Se veía muy bien, y yo no era la única que opinaba eso. De nuevo todas las mujeres se quedaron mirándolo.

Una mujer de unos veinticinco años se le acercó muy coqueta. Era morena de pelo largo. Se había bajado más el escote.

-Hola guapo…

No aguanté más y me paré. Me dirigí hacia la escena y tomé el rostro de Emmett con mis dos manos dándole un beso apasionado.

-Él… es… mio. – la amenacé y puse mis ojos asesinos en ella.

Se paralizó en esos momentos, ya que cuando yo quería podía ser bastante aterradora. Tomé a Emmett por la cintura y caminamos hacia la mesa. A sabiendas de que la mujer y otras más aún nos miraban por la espalda, decidí aumentar su ira, bajando mi mano hasta llegar al trasero de Emmett y le di un apretón. Mi novio no se sobresaltó ni nada. Sólo se rió bajo.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

Iba a responderle pero bajaron las luces del local, dejándonos iluminados por las velas. Un hombre se subió al escenario y un foco se posó sobre él.

-Bienvenidos a la noche de Karaoke. Estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan venido a disfrutar de ésta velada. Tenemos música para todos los gustos, para todas las voces y para todas las personalidades. ¿Quién se atreve primero?

Antes de que Emmett levantara la mano se la mantuve en la mesa.

-Espera a que alguien más salga primero. Para ver como es la cosa.

-Bueno mi vida, lo que tu digas.

Una mujer de edad avanzada levantó la mano. Tenía unos cincuenta años pero se veía muy alegre. Su cabello era rubio y no tenía tantas arrugas.

-Rose así serías tu si…

-No..me..compares…Emmett. O te va a ir mal.

Se subió al escenario y el dj le lanzó la primera canción. Era el Mambo nº5. La mujer empezó a cantar y lo hacía bien. Era animada y la gente le aplaudía, incluso bailaba con ella.

Así pasaron cuatro personas más, cantando temas que abarcaban todos los ritmos.

-Rose, ¿puedo ser el siguiente?

-Esta bien, pero no hagas el ridículo…

Ambos nos reímos. Emmett se paró y fue donde el dj. Le pasó un billete y le dijo algo al oído tan bajo. No lo pude oir por que teníamos el parlante cerca. Emmett volvió y sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya verás.. te gustará…

La canción terminó de sonar y todos aplaudimos al hombre en el escenario que cantó.

-Bueno, el siguiente que se atreve…

-¡YO!

Emmett saltó de la silla y se subió al escenario. Pude oir a las mujeres atrás susurrar cosas que prefiero no guardar en mi memoria.

-Quiero dedicarle la próxima canción a una mujer…Ella está en éste lugar en estos momentos…

La mujer que estaba atrás empezó a hacerse falsas ilusiones, pensando que podía estar hablando de ella.

-Rosalie, amor, esto es para ti…

La música empezó a sonar y pude reconocer la melodía al instante. "Ángel" de Robbie Williams.

- (8)Me siento y espero…¿Un ángel contempla mi destino? (8)- Se que en esos momentos recordaba el día en que el oso lo atacó y esperaba la muerte.

Él no miraba la pantalla. Se sabía la canción de memoria. Sólo me miraba a mí con su sonrisa angelical. Sus oyuelos perfectamente marcados hacían deslumbrar a cada persona en el local. Y su voz… su maravillosa voz… Qué perfecto momento…

-(8) Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece protección, mucho amor y afecto, aunque esté bien o mal. Y hacia abajo por la cascada, donde quiera que me lleve..Se que la vida no me arruinará cuando llegue el momento…Ella no me abandonará…En vez de eso, estoy amando ángeles. (8)

La música seguía tocando pero él se bajó del escenario, se dirigió a mí, y bajo la vista de las mujeres envidiosas, me besó, tomándome por la cintura.

-¡Un aplauso para el joven que acaba de deleitarnos con su dedicada canción para su ángel!

El hombre siguió con el espectáculo mientras nosotros aún nos besábamos, olvidando el resto de la gente. Sólo él y yo. Besándonos…abrazándonos. Lo amaba más que a mi propia existencia. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les dejo estos dos caps más ya que no podré estar en estos días.. asi que hasta el jueves mas o menos recién podre subir otro cap…! Como siempre dejen sus reviews! =) y si no saben como pueden entrar a mi log www . fotolog . com / rosemmett_mtz (sin espacios)

Se los agradecería un monton! =) Sus comentarios son mi inspiración!


	5. Baile y Maratón

**Emmett's POV**

Usualmente no solía ser tan cursi pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. La canción había sido perfecta pues Rose tuvo una sonrisa hermosa toda la noche… Se veía tan radiante cuando estaba feliz. Su sonrisa me embobaba. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella. ¡Dios! Si que la amo… y no es que antes no me hubiera dado cuenta… Es que siento que… siento que podría hacer lo que fuera por verla feliz.

-Amor – dijo con su voz angelical de soprano.

-Dime cielo.

-Vamos a prepararnos para bailar… No creerás que vayamos a estar con la misma ropa del karaoke.

Alice había influenciado tanto a mi Rose con eso de la moda. Pero yo hacía lo que fuese con tal de verla contenta. Ya había sufrido demasiado como para complicarle la existencia.

-Por supuesto mi vida. Pero tu me eliges la ropa. Tienes tan buen gusto…bueno por algo te fijaste en mi…

Mi ángel estalló en su melódica risa, deslumbrándome.

Nos paramos de la mesa y salimos del Karaoke antes de que terminara. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para que empezara la fiesta. Tiempo suficiente para cambiarnos y bueno.. quien sabe para que más…

Fuimos a la habitación riendo todo el camino. Besándonos cada tanto. Abrazándonos. Las parejas nos miraban celosas, ya que a kilómetros se notaba nuestro amor. Tan de piel…tan a la vista…

-Ah Rose, saca la tarjeta de tu escote como la otra vez… Fue extremadamente sexy…

-Solo para darte en el gusto mi osito…- mientras dijo eso en un rápido movimiento discreto, colocó la tarjeta en su escote. Luego simulé llegar de nuevo a la puerta para armar la escena.

-Oh amor, la tarjeta…¿dónde la habré dejado?

-Aquí…- dijo con su voz seductora mientras sacaba la tarjeta de entre su sostén. Se la pasó por el cuello y la besó antes de abrir la puerta. Todo el tiempo mirándome de forma intensa.

No soporté más y la metí dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. La azoté en la primera pared que encontré y entrelazando nuestras manos en alto la besé apasionadamente. Mi lengua buscaba la suya incesantemente. Rose soltaba gemidos que me hacían volver loco de pasión. Ella solo dejaba sus brazos en alto, apegados a la pared mientras yo hacía todo el trabajo. Rose arqueaba su espalda con cada beso y caricia que le propinaba a su cuerpo. Tuve que controlarme en cierto modo para no romper nada, ni menos dejar su espalda marcada en la pared. Pero no fue tan difícil. Aprendimos con los años a amarnos sin destrozar cosas. Sólo en ocasiones especiales. Y ahí mismo, en la pared, le hice el amor a mi mujer.

Nos pasamos de la hora por supuesto. Cuarenta minutos no eran suficientes. Llegamos a la medianoche a la fiesta y aún teníamos fuerzas para seguir. Bueno, nunca nos cansábamos. Era lo genial de ser vampiro con mi mujer. Podíamos estar una semana completa amándonos y volver para hacer nuestras actividades diarias y no estar cansados.

La fiesta estaba buena. La música era moderna, movida y variada. Rose usaba un jean oscuro ajustado con unas sandalias. Para arriba llevaba una polera que tenía hoyos a propósito. Se veía muy salvaje, porque además soltó su cabellera y la desordenó.

La canción que tocaba era muy sensual y Rose movía sus caderas de una forma increíble. Sus años de experiencia se mostraban en ese momento. Yo bailaba apegado, sintiéndola en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. La amaba tanto. Amaba su personalidad. Amaba su esencia. Amaba su cuerpo. Amaba todo de ella.

Bailamos toda la noche, cada canción. Sin parar. Todos los ritmos pasaron y todos esos los bailamos con gracia y profesionalismo. Parecíamos una pareja de esas que salen en los programas de talentos, pero no… solo eramos..vampiros.

-Rose…- seguíamos bailando pero se me ocurrió una idea.

-Si …Emmett…

-¿Vamos al baño?

-¡Emmett!

La tomé por la cintura acercándola más a mi, mientras que con la otra mano levanté su pierna desde el muslo. Le hablé muy de cerca, mirándola a los ojos.

-Oh Emmett… cuando me lo pides así…

La tomé de la mano y pasamos entre la gente. Ya se habían acostumbrado a nuestra belleza única y no nos miraban. Mejor así ya que no nos verían entrar al baño. Nos quedamos entre dos puertas. El baño de damas y el de hombres.

-Elige…- le ofrecí.

-Damas – dijo tomándome de la camisa, adentrándome al cuarto blanco de la derecha.

No había nadie, lo cual era extraño ya que siempre el baño de mujeres estaba lleno.

-Vienen dos caminando, entra al último rápido…

Me metí en el último cubículo como dijo mi mujer y ella me siguió. Las dos mujeres entraron luego de que cerramos la puerta. Eran francesas, lo supe por el idioma. Hablaban y reían, mientras que con Rose continuábamos con nuestra maratón. Ni el baño se salvó. Al menos era más grande que el del avión. Cuando terminamos, Rose salió primero. Se asomó por la puerta de salida y me levantó el pulgar. Nos fuimos del baño y seguimos bailando, como si nada. El cabello de Rose se veía más salvaje aún por causa de mis locas manos.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y la fiesta terminó. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación felices de tanto bailar. No sabía que bailaba tan bien. Hace tiempo que no salíamos a divertirnos así. Entramos y Rose se sacó los zapatos y la polera. Andaba sólo con jeans y su sostén. Yo me saqué la polera ya que estaba pasada a cigarro y trago. No me gustaba así que dejé la ropa en el balcón. Me quedé ahí maravillado con la vista. El sol empezaba a salir de nuevo pero con algunas nubes que amenazaban con cubrirle. Era realmente hermoso. Los colores eran mágicos, más aún si los ves con ojos de vampiro. Me quedé apoyado en la baranda. Rose se acercó detrás de mí y me cubrió con una sábana blanca.

-El sol….

-Lo se… sólo quería verlo.

Me di vuelta y la cubrí también con la sábana. Nos abrazamos bajo ésta y miramos juntos como salía el sol. Los primeros rayos salieron y nos dieron directamente, haciéndonos brillar. Miré a Rose. Se veía más hermosa incluso. Aunque pareciera imposible, sólo ella podía superarse a si misma. El brillo de diamantes le quedaba increíble. La luz solar del amanecer la hacía verse tan perfecta.

-Te amo…

Fue lo único que pronuncié ya que ella me besó, adentrándome en la habitación de nuevo para continuar amándonos.

Cerramos las cortinas y nos adentramos en la cama King Size. Y nuevamente continuamos con la maratón.

-Emmett… en menos de 24 horas me has hecho el amor tres veces ya. Eres increíble…

-Ah Rose, no has visto nada… ¿Recuerdas nuestra tercera luna de miel?

-Oh….cierto…

-14 veces – dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras reímos.

Estuvimos un momento en silencio. Ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho y yo le hacía cariño en la espalda. Era tan suave.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? - pregunté.

-¿Vámonos del hotel? Quiero conocer la costa.

-A la playa entonces nos iremos…

La complacía en todo. En Forks ella se sentía mal y casi siempre tenía malos ratos. Por ende debíamos aprovechar al máximo estas mini vacaciones. Y yo me encargaría de que fueran las mejores de su vida. O una de las mejores…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Estoy preparando una lista con todos los que dejan reviews! Agradeciéndoles personalmente! Asi que aprovechen de dejar el suyo! Y si tienen duda háganla altiro para responderla! **

**Besos, nunirose!**


	6. Bromas mutuas

Este capítulo fue escrito por Vastita~Emmett! El primer párrafo es mio..Gracias Vastiiita! Quedó Genial! (Ella hizo muchas versiones de Emmett en la primera novela!)

**Emmett's POV**

Nos dispusimos a ir a la playa pero en cuanto bajamos, la recepcionista dijo que había un bus que salía recién pasado mañana. Así que tuvimos que esperar en el hotel…Matando el tiempo..tooooodo el día sólo como nosotros sabíamos.

Tuve una idea para llamar la atención de Rose, regalarle algo por ejemplo, y hacer que me lo agradezca de la manera mas… exquisita posible.

Estábamos recostados en la cama esperando que amaneciera para poder salir de la habitación y proponerle mi idea. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y en una postura muy… llamativa para cualquiera, pero decidí portarme bien esta vez.

-Amor … hace mucho que no te regalo algo que te sorprenda… pero he pensado y no lo se… ¿qué te parece si salimos de estas aburridas paredes por un momento y escogemos algo que te guste?. - Pasó un minuto y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y parecía no escucharme. Algo realmente imposible.

Dos, dos y medio… tres.. cinco ¿y? ¡Nada! No me desesperé porque algo debía estar planeando… pero era muy extraño que la propuesta que se comparara a "compras" no la hiciera estar de pie en menos de un segundo.

-Ok amor… no me hagas hacer lo que no quería .- que mentira.… puse una pierna, muy delicadamente arriba de su cuerpo, y me apegue a ella como un niño al lado de su madre. Rose no respiraba y de a poco comencé a encontrar la broma, si es que lo era, un poco desesperante. Obviamente que no estaba muerta ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿ignorarme así?

-Sra. Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿puede responderle a su esposo?… por-fa-vor – . Hice una mueca y un puchero tirando de su brazo. Y… nada.

Tu te lo buscaste amor… pensé en saltar como un niño mal criado en la cama pero en vez de llamar la atención de mi esposa, llamaría la de el hotel completo. Así que retire mi pierna rendido y puse una mano en su blusa… un botón… y en un segundo la blusa estaba abierta. Y ella… ¡nada! Bueno, pensándolo bien, la broma me empezó a gustar. Aunque era raro que ni siquiera un dedo de ella tocara mi cuerpo.

-Oj oj … -fingidamente aclare mi garganta-. Ok, oj oj,- nuevamente, y grite.- AAAMOOOOOR!!!!!!!- Sonreí. Rose seguía igual, ninguna expresión ni un mínimo movimiento. -AAAMOR!- Llame de nuevo.- Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor!!- fingí llorar. Y aun nada de nada …- Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Lillian, Lillian, Lillian Lillian …- canté y naaada!. Levante una ceja y juguetonamente hable. –Rooose – alargue la o, te recuerdo que la blusa esta muy linda pero se ve linda en el suelo también… Amor saque tu blusa y no lo disfrutaste como yo… esto no me gusta, pareces un muerto.

No pude evitar reírme con lo ultimo, -ajajaj. Generalmente Rose se reía junto conmigo cuando decía cosas que no venían al caso, pero ahora ya parecía autista.

Algo iba mal… Rose nunca me había hecho esto antes… de verdad me estaba comenzando a asustar.

-Amor, te advierto que todavía te quedan los pantalones. Y también tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar la cama después que salte en ella.

**Rosalie's POV**

Pero que hombre este… no le hablo en diez minutos y ya piensa que estoy completamente "muerta" . ok estuve a punto de largarme a reír con su conclusión pero era fascinante ver a mi hombre haciendo estas cosas. Admito que tenía muchas ganas de explotar de la risa porque nunca pensé que Emmett llegara a esto, pensé que mi esposo era un niño en cuerpo de un HOMBRE pero nunca, un desenfrenado niñito al que le quitan su juguete nuevo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y me esforcé para no quitarle su blusa apenas quito la mía. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería seguir frustrándolo así. Imaginé mi cara juguetona.

Sentí como se paro en la cama poniendo sus piernas abiertas dejándome al medio.

-Amor, amor, amor, amoooor, ¿quieres que haga pedazos la cama del hotel junto con el piso de abajo, y abajo, y abajo? Porque de seguro quedamos al lado de la recepción acostados en la cama, aunque pensaran que te hice algo y ni siquiera haz mirado a tu esposo sin ropa arriba de la cama. Creerán que moriste al verme así. Oj oj oj .. -fingió de nuevo toser.

Sabía que era mentira. Emmett no se había quitado ninguna prenda de encima en todo este rato. Mmm que raro.

Bajó de la cama y rápidamente subió con algo en las manos. Escuche como marcaba un número tan lento como un humano. ¿Qué hará ahora?

-Aló, Hola Lizz habla Emmett ¿me recuerdas? .-Dijo con esa voz que solo usaba conmigo, tan seductor que hizo que hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

-_Emmett? del avión verdad_? – la mujer casi grita de felicidad .- _Si, si, por supuesto que te recuerdo, cómo… olvidarte._

Abrí mis ojos y Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, negué con mi cabeza.

-Que sucia jugada Emmett Cullen.- Abrí mis piernas ágilmente haciendo que mi esposo cayera bruscamente frente a mi. Obviamente quedamos junto con la cama en el suelo, para mi gusto no sonó tan fuerte como para llamar la atención del edificio de al lado.

-_Alo ¿Emmett? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?_ – dijo la descarada en el teléfono esperando que MI esposo le respondiera. Ese día no era para disgustarme por una estúpida mujer, y una de las tantas que deja su número para que las llamen, seguramente Emmett había guardado el número solo para un caso como éste. La verdad es que no entiendo porque no me enojé por la situación, pero todavía no termina mi pequeña broma, así que cobraré la propuesta de salir de compras.

Retiré delicadamente el teléfono de las manos de Emmett, y no deje de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

-Si, linda. Mi esposo está perfectamente bien, lo que pasa es que suelen sonar así las camas después que hacemos el amor.- La mujer quedó completamente paralizada y no supo como responder.

-¿Pasó algo…? ¿Linda? ¿No me crees?... Amor dile algo a tu amiga por favor.

-Ups! Di…

Tiré el teléfono a un lado y seguí mirando seriamente a Emmett.

- Nunca pensé hacer esto en mi "vida" como vampiro, ni comportarme como las típicas mujeres celosas,

Intenté imitar la voz de … "Lizz".

-"_Emmett? del avión...¿ verdad?_ " JA-JA… Sr. Cullen, muy gracioso. Esto te va a costar muy caro, a ver…. ¿Diez días?? … ¿quince??

- ¡¡¡Noooo!!!.- gritó tan fuerte que pude escuchar muchas puertas abrirse fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Eh? Emmett, te recuerdo que estoy a menos de un metro de ti, mi oído esta perfectamente bien, y no estamos en el bosque.

-Ok, amor perdón, pero no puedes hacer eso… no aquí, no así… mírate. Levanto una ceja.

Lo lancé donde mismo estaba mi blusa. Me la entregó sin decir una palabra y rendido total a mi supuesto disgusto.

-¿Y eso es todo?... ¿no me vas a pedir disculpas? ¿No me vas a explicar cómo es que marcaste ese desagradable número de teléfono? ¿O cómo lo vamos hacer para explicar lo que paso aquí?

Me miro con su carita de oso, tierno y como un pobre niño castigado injustamente. Voy a pensar seriamente en la actuación. ¿Cómo me iba a molestar con alguien así? con esa cara tan dulce, y tan… oso.

-Mentiroso.- lo llame con mi dedo hacia la cama destrozada y tirada en el piso.

-¿Por qué mentiroso amor? tu eres la que mintió.

-Porque nunca estuviste de pie en la cama sin ropa. Aunque no es difícil arreglar eso.

De un pequeño tirón lo dejé sin camisa.

– Estamos iguales y dime por favor ¿en que he mentido yo?

- La pobre cama no ha sufrido daños por hacer el amor contigo.- Hizo un puchero y juntó las manos.

- Eso tampoco es difícil de arreglar, amor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**HAHAHHA amé el capítulo! Mi Vastita Emmett tiene una imaginación!! Jajajaja así que ahora ella está escribiendo tbn el próximo capítulo! Piensa igual a Emmett! Jaajjaja! Bueno si se lo preguntan.. ellos llevan como 2 días encerrados en la pieza.. digamos.."jugando cartas" jajajaj!**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR! =)**

**La lista de agradecimientos va en proceso! =)**

**www . fotolog. Com / rosemmett_mtz (sin espacios)**

**gracias**


	7. Juegos

**Holas! Bueno aca les dejo otro cap escrito por mi amiga Vastiiita! Haha disfrútenlo!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rosalie's POV**

Apenas habíamos terminado de ordenar una parte del desastre en la habitación y Emmett ya quería ir al jacuzzi a continuar en lo nuestro.

-Rose, me lo debes… por mentirle a esa chica y por tu broma tan especial. Amor jamás me habías hecho eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, si estuvo muy gracioso, sobre todo por la cama y… aam? ¿Los vampiros pueden quedar mudos? No, no, no.- Subió los hombros y miró a la pared, imagino que estaba pensando si realmente podrían existir tales vampiros sin hablar, claro, él era todo lo contrario a eso. Emmett no paró de hablar y mientras lo hacia se me ocurrió bajar y personalmente pedir aseo a la habitación, obviamente que para inventar una excusa y pedir una cama nueva. Ups! Era tan linda…

-¿Amor? ¿Dónde vas?. ¡Rose!

Salí dando un portazo y dejando a Emmett con unos segundos más de frustración, aunque no me extrañaría verlo a mi lado en un rato. Llegué a la recepción dando los aburridos pasos humanos, ya que había personas limpiando los pasillos.

-¿Señor?, Señor . – El hombre de traje negro estaba con un ramo de rosas tan grande que no pude ver su rostro. -Disculpe, señor… neces…- me callé al ver la hermosa tarjeta que llevaba el ramo a un costado, decía "Para: la bella Sra. Rosalie Hale."

Aun la veía cuando el hombre dio la vuelta y dejo mis rosas bajo el gran mesón que había a su alrededor.

-Si, señorita, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- dijo una voz muy familiar.

Abrí los ojos de tal manera que mi esposo no se pudo aguantar la risa llamando la atención de todos los que caminaban cerca.

-¡Emmett!- dije entre dientes.¿Qué –haces-aquí , y vestido… así?. – Hice una mueca.

- Mm, que… amable señorita.- Fingió no escuchar mi pregunta y siguió su ridículo juego.- ¿Me dice su nombre por favor?-.

-Ok, si quieres jugar… jugaremos. -Aclare mi garganta mirando a las personas que iban pasando y continué. -Rosalie…. Rosalie Hale, señor. Me puede llamar Rose si gusta.- Me mordí el labio y al mismo tiempo él levantó una ceja.

-¿Casada?

- ¿A qué se debe tanta pregunta? Pero, no… soltera, y feliz sin problemas-. Sabía que esa respuesta haría enojar a Emmett, pero él quería jugar, ahora que se aguante. – ¿Y usted?

- Soltero-. Respondió en seco. .- No, no, la verdad es que tengo una novia, aunque es un poco….

-¿Qué?, ¿un poco qué?- Pregunté un tanto alterada pero pude controlarme. – Perdón… continúe…

-Ella está bastante lejos ahora, aunque… me atrevería a llamarla y terminar la relación ahora mismo.- Se acerco a mi apoyando sus brazos en el mesón. – Podría decir que tiene un cierto parecido a usted, es hermosa.

-¿Está coqueteando conmigo, señoooor? No me ha dicho su nombre.

-Cualquier hombre coquetearía teniendo a una mujer como usted a solo unos cuantos centímetros. ¿no cree?

-Pobre mujer, todos los hom… - me interrumpió.

- Ella es…- Se detuvo buscando palabras.- ella es hermosa, bellísima, un verdadero ángel,

superior a cualquiera, envidiada por muchas, imagino que la que no lo hace es porque no la ha conocido aún. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que aquella mujer de la puerta.- señaló a una chica trigueña de cabello rubio. – ¿La ve? Bueno, ella tiene el pelo mucho más lindo pero del mismo color.

-¡¡Emmett!!¡el juego termino aquí y ahora, ese pelo esta horrible y como se te ocurre compararme con esa humana!

**Emmett's POV**

-Amor… sabes que no lo dije en serio.- le guiñé un ojo y después puse la cara más irresistible que se me ocurrió para que el juego no se convirtiera en una discusión.

-Emmett… habías empezado tan bien, me encantó la descripción, pero ¿tenías que terminarla así? .-Miró a la humana de pelo rubio.

Ups! Siempre tengo que decir algo que no viene al caso, Rose tenía razón, ¿por qué tuve que abrir mi bocota?, ¿y qué se yo de cabellos!?

-Rose, eres perfecta, completamente perfecta-. Comencé a levantar la voz.- Lo que dije es verdad, esa mujer envidiada eres tu, mi ángel, la mas hermosa.- De pronto todo el piso estaba en silencio y yo arriba del mesón, gritando con una mano estirada hacia Rose.

-Rosalie, tu eres ¡única! Te amo… ¿Señorita Hale, quiere ser mi esposa?

Se escucharon aplausos desde el guardia, hasta de las personas que iban entrando al hotel. Exceptuando una que venía casi corriendo y directamente hacia a mi.

-¡Señor! Tenga la amabilidad de bajar de ahí, tomar sus cosas y largarse ahora mismo, ¡queda despedido! . Señorita disculpe, esto jamás había ocurrido, ni volverá a ocurrir.- Imagino que ese hombre era el administrador o alguien importante, porque me miraba realmente enojado como si yo fuera un empleado rompiendo el protocolo. Bueno si lo estaba rompiendo, pero imposible despedir a alguien que nunca estuvo contratado.

Rose increíblemente aguantándose la risa, me bajó de un tirón, tomo de mi mano y me llevo de vuelta a la habitación. Parecíamos pequeños niños traviesos, ¡¡¡amo África!!

Nos lanzamos a la cama que aún permanecía en el suelo y no paramos de reír hasta que Rose me recordó el ramo de rosas que nunca le entregué. Eso era mucho menos que tener que explicarle a Alice que en realidad lo del matrimonio era solo parte de nuestro juego.

-Perfectamente podemos planear una boda después de terminar nuestras pequeñas vacaciones. O Alice no nos perdonará jamás.

-Amor, yo lo decía en serio ¿por qué te ríes de tu esposo…? si quieres podemos adelantar la luna de miel o el regalo de bodas, lo que quieras.- puse mi mano derecha en su muslo y le sonreí.

-te das cuenta que siempre terminamos en lo mismo, y parece que el tiempo y la suerte te acompaña, amor. Pero me encanta.- Ella movió su mano donde yo como el caballero que soy, jamás la hubiera puesto. Jajaj. – Pero Emmett, quítate ese traje que te queda horrible.

- Si, lo se, lo saqué de la lavandería, huele muy mal.

- No me había dado cuenta -. Bufó -. ¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar a sacarte ese olor a humano en el jacuzzi?

- Que pregunta amor… que pregunta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hooooooolas! Bueno acá va una lista con los agradecimientos por los review:**

*Mi Querida Gaby (reneesme3) : Mi sicopata numero awww nono… tu y Cathy son las numero 1 juntas! Ajajajaj gracias por seguir todas las novelas!!! En serio! Por acosarme para subir caps nuevos! Jajajaja! En serio mi niña es genial compartir tantas locuras de rosemmett! Jajajaja nosotras sabemos cuanto los amamos (L) te quiero mucho..

*Mi Querida Cathy : Mi otra sicopata! Ajaj sisisi tu y Gaby son mis fans nº1! Jajajaja en serio fue impresionante como te leiste todas las noves en un rato no mas! Y me detallas todo nuevamente en el log! En serio es genial eso.. me vuelvo a reir con tus post de las tonteras de Emmett y las desiciones de Rose! Muchas grax x ser una linda lectora y por apoyarme en estas ideas locas…!

*Heidye: Muchasss gracias por siempre dejar un review en cada capítulo que subo… en serio me haces la vida feliz jiji! Muchas gracias en serio J

* Cullenfaan: hahah me encantan tus review! Son cortitos pero me rio cuando vuelves a destacar lo chistoso de Emmett! Awwww muchas gracias en serio por dejar siempre un review! :)

*rosaliehaledecullen: awwww obvio q yo tbn te adoro por q adoras a Rose! Jajajajaj que tonto sonó eso! Pero siento que las fans de Rose tenemos que ser tan unidas! :) espero concerte más! Un besoo y graciiias por leer

*andree Cullen: jiji me alegro mxo q te haya gustadoo esta historia!!! Fue algo loco que se me ocurrió y bueno.. cualquier cosa de Rosemmett la tomo como idea para un nuevo fic! Jijiji espero q te guste el próximo tbn! Un beso y gracias por tus hermosos review.

*Serena Princesita Hale: muchas grax por responder mis reviews en tus historias n.n espero tbn q nos podamos conocer… buscare tu mail como me dijiste..!! un beso!

*Pepa: mi ninia!!! Tu que nos lees siempre! Jsjajaj como dejarte fuera! Grax x seguir estas locas historias de rosemmett! Hahahaha! Se q te ries mxos con ellos! Y amo eso :) te quiero mxxoo

*Katii: mi katiiKellan! Ahahahahha aiii tu me dejaste el primer review de esta historia xinini! Jijiji y fuiste la primera en leerla! Hahaha asi q eres exclusiva :) te quiero mxooo

**Gracias tbn a los demás reviews anónimos jijij! Se pasan! En serio :) dejen más para asi darles mis saludos por acá! De forma personal… un beso… nunirose**


	8. Playa

**Rosalie's POV**

Realmente estaba disfrutando al máximo, como nunca. En parte extrañaba a mi familia pero me sentía tan a gusto acá. Junto a Emmett. Arreglamos todas nuestras cosas y nos disponíamos a tomar el bus a Port Harcourt, en la costa de Nigeria. Pero Emmett antes quería hacer un último show.

-Señorita – se dirigió a la recepcionista. – tengo una queja.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor?

-Las instalaciones de la habitación dejan mucho que desear. No puede ser que en medio del acto amoroso la cama se rompa. Casi morimos del susto – dijo exagerando un poco, con su mano en el corazón.

-Oh señor, lo lamentamos mucho. – la mujer se puso nerviosa y llamó al gerente. El mismo hombre que "despidió" a Emmett llegó a nuestro lado. Emmett se puso sus lentes para que no lo reconociera.

-Oh por favor, les rogamos nos disculpen por todo el exabrupto que han tenido que vivir en el hotel, por el asunto de la cama. Es más, si desean volver, la estadía será gratis para ustedes.

-Esperamos que esto no se vuelva a repetir y que revisen bien sus muebles. Pudimos habernos hecho daño. Si algo le hubiera pasado a mi esposa los hubiera demandado hasta quebrarlos. Pero aceptamos su oferta – dijo serio extendiéndole la mano la pobre gerente que no sabía dónde meterse.

Nos subimos al bus y una vez alejados nos reímos a carcajadas. La gente se dio vuelta a mirarnos.

-Emmett eso fue increíble.

-Imagínate, rompimos la cama y más encima nuestra próxima estadía será gratuita. Tu esposo es un maestro de la actuación. – decía orgulloso.

Le tomé el rostro con mis dos manos y le di un gran beso en agradecimiento.

El bus era incómodo, a pesar de que tomamos el más caro. Pero no había autos disponibles hasta la otra semana. Eso sí, cuando llamamos para las reservaciones del hotel Novotel en Port Harcourt, les pedimos también un jeep. Así que nos movilizaríamos bien en la playa. Y Emmett estaba feliz de conducir un jeep, aunque no igualaba al suyo, que yo misma había reforzado.

Cuatro horas después llegamos al hermoso hotel. Un día perfectamente nublado nos acompañaba. Incluso caían unas gotas de lluvia. Entramos en la habitación, que no era tan linda como la del Sheraton, pero al menos había una cama de fierro. Cómo si supieran que íbamos a ir nosotros. Eso nos hizo reír.

-Quiero ir a la playa. – lo animé y dejamos nuestras maletas. Me puse el bikini y Emmett su traje de baño. Era apenas un pequeño pedazo de género. Cómo un calzoncillo.

-¿Vas a usar eso?

-Si – dijo orgulloso. - ¿Acaso sólo tú puedes mostrarte?

Se veía tan bien. Era de color azul marino y combinaba con su piel marmólea. Se puso su bata blanca y bajamos a la playa. Corría un poco de viento y para un humano estaba helado. Pero para nosotros era el clima perfecto. La playa era hermosa. Arena suave y el mar se veía tranquilo. Había poca gente. Alrededor de cinco parejas y una familia con niños a unos metros. Colocamos nuestras toallas en las sillas de madera. Me saqué la bata y me recosté. Pude notar como algunos hombres me quedaron viendo hipnotizados. Pero luego empezó el verdadero show. Emmett sacándose la bata muy lento. La dejó caer al suelo y su perfecto cuerpo se dejó ver. La tanga que usaba era elástica y su trasero se veía deseable. Para que mencionar cómo se veía de frente o perfil. Yo no era la única que lo miraba. Muchas mujeres se lo comían con la mirada. Una mantuvo su boca abierta todo en todo momento. No supe si era consciente de eso.

Emmett se dirigió al mar y entró lentamente. Sabiendo que lo miraban por supuesto. Sentí que era más vanidoso que yo incluso. Jaja.

Se mojó completamente y nadó unos cinco minutos. Luego salió del agua de la forma más sexy posible. Yo disfrutaba de mi show personal. Se acercó a mi lado y se secó lentamente. Yo me mordía el labio para ese entonces.

Se sentó muy tranquilo cómo si no hubiera causado el torbellino de hormonas.

-Emmett eres único. Las dejaste a todas babeando y no llevamos ni una hora instalados.

-Me da lo mismo si otras mujeres me miraban. Sólo quería que tú me vieras.

-Y lo lograste.

Nos reímos y disfrutamos del momento. Nos quedamos hasta tarde ahí. Las gotitas de lluvia se empezaron a intensificar así que decidimos al menos quedarnos en la terraza.

Emmett fue a la habitación a buscarme un poco de ropa. Confié en el buen gusto de mi marido. Pude notar que un hombre muy guapo me miraba demasiado al otro lado de la terraza. Yo estaba sola. Emmett de seguro estaba eligiendo cuál de todas las prendas me vendría mejor.

El hombre no paraba de coquetearme. Para ser humano me parecía bastante atractivo. Era de pelo negro, cuerpo bronceado y un tanto marcado. Tenía ojos verdes. Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, lo cual él lo tomó cómo una aprobación. Se acercó a mí de forma coqueta.

-Hola linda.

-Hola- le dije de forma cortante. Por alguna extraña razón eso les gustaba a los hombres.

-¿Te puedo invitar a algo?

-No.

Podía ver la chispa de entusiasmo en los ojos del hombre. En esos momentos recordé la broma de Emmett cuando llamó por teléfono a "Lizz" así que me puse un poco más accesible.

-Rosalie Hale, un gusto- dije extendiendo mi mano pero él me saludó con un beso en la cara.

-Alec. El gusto es todo mío. – dijo lo último recorriéndome con la mirada.

-¡Suelta a mi mujer! – su voz se hizo eco, haciendo que Alec se exaltara.

**Emmett's POV**

Entré en la habitación y quería elegirle algo lindo a Rose. Bueno, con lo que se pusiera, se vería linda. Abrí las maletas y busqué entre sus toneladas de ropa. Encontré un lindo vestido amarillo, el cual le vendría muy bien. Yo me puse unos pantalones cortos color blanco y una camisa verde.

Salí del hotel para poder juntarme con Rose, pero algo hizo que mi tranquilidad cambiara totalmente. Un tipo le besaba la mejilla y coqueteaba con mi esposa.

-¡Suelta a mi mujer! – grité sin importarme el resto de la gente.

El tipo se exaltó. Rose ni se giró a verme. Me acerqué a ellos y me paré frente al humano, de forma desafiante.

-Tú, aléjate de ella. – lo miré de forma asesina.

-Ey dulzura, no me dijiste que tenías guardaespaldas. – siguió coqueteándole el descarado a mi Rose.

- En realidad, es mi esposo.

-Si, estamos casados hace años y ella es sólo mía. Me lo demuestra cada vez que me hace el amor salvajemente.

-¡Emmett! – me gritó Rose. Entonces ese brillo de venganza en sus ojos apareció.- Alec nos vemos en otra oportunidad y disculpa a mi marido. – dijo devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla. El tipo me miró triunfante y yo casi le lanzo un gruñido si no es porque Rose me tomó del brazo y me adentró al hotel.

Una vez en la habitación la encaré.

-¿Por qué coqueteabas con ese tipo?

-Emm, no coqueteaba – decía mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

-Si, lo hacías…

Me acerqué a ella y la arrinconé contra la pared.

-¿Qué tiene el que yo no te doy? – la miré fijamente a los ojos. –Dime Rose.

-Eso era lo que quería…

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundido.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así… Creo que conversaré más seguido con Alec.

Así que todo esto era una broma para que yo me comportara como a ella le gustaba. Ok, juguemos. La besé con mucha pasión y empecé a quitarle la ropa de a poco. En cuanto estaba vestida nada más que con su piel, me detuve.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-mmm Ya no tengo ganas – mentí. Tuve que auto controlarme.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mejor mañana. Voy a bajar. Te veo ahí si quieres ir.

Y a velocidad vampírica salí de la habitación. Ella estaba desnuda así que no se atrevería a seguirme en el momento. Sé que ésta broma me costaría cara pero Rose me hizo enojar y de alguna forma tenía que hacerle saber que no me gustaría ver eso de nuevo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Holaaaaaaas! Muchas gracias por sus REVIEW! Bueno les dejo este cap… se que no es taaaan divertido pero con lo que pasa acá da inicio a unas buenasss historias q se vienen mas adelante! **

**Aps! Tengo unos cuantos caps de otra novela ya… Se llama "****una semana cuidando a Nessie****" … si quieren que la suba,… dejen reviews… si veo muchos la subo… si no… termino esta y empiezo a subir la otra! UDS ELIGEN **

**Besos, nunirose**


	9. Ideas y planes

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett se marchó en medio de lo mejor. Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? Nunca me había dejado así. Me dejó de la peor forma: desnuda y con ganas de él. Lo encontraba peligrosamente sexy cuando se ponía celoso y encaraba a algún tipo. Pero parece que se me había pasado un poco la mano pues en el casi siglo que llevamos juntos, nunca me dejó así.

Me vestí rápidamente y me debatía entre bajar cómo él lo había propuesto, o quedarme ahí a esperarlo. Luego de arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme, decidí bajar y enfrentarlo. Lo vi sentado en la barra conversando con el _bartender_. Tenía un vodka en sus manos que no había sido probado por supuesto. Me senté junto a él, pero ni me miró. Siguió hablando con el tipo de deportes.

-Hermano, tendrás que ir alguna vez a Estados Unidos a ver un partido de los Lakers en vivo y en directo. Son lo más genial.

-¿Señorita le ofrezco algo?- se dirigió a mí el tipo sin responderle a Emmett.

-No gracias. – yo seguía mirando a Emmett pero él me hacía la ley del hielo.

-¿Y tú naciste acá en áfrica? – seguía su estúpida conversación.

-Sí, nacido y criado. Me dediqué a la industria hotelera. Ya sabes, se paga bien.

-Oh sí. – reía.

-Emmett…- decidí hablarle bajo. Dudo que el tipo me haya oído.

-¿Y qué tal el clima acá? Hasta ahora nos ha tocado de todo. Sol, lluvia. Falta nieve.- siguió ignorándome.

-No, acá no nieva. Pero si es muy variado el clima, como ya se pudo dar cuenta.

-Emmett… - le toqué el muslo suavemente.

Por fin me miró, pero sólo enarcó una ceja, se mordió el labio de forma casual y miró de nuevo al _bartender_.

-Sabes, yo arrendé un jeep. ¿Dónde lo puedo retirar?

-Tiene que preguntarle a la recepcionista.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

Y sin mirarme, se paró y se marchó. En otra ocasión me hubiera enojado bastante pero ahora, en estas circunstancias, como me dejó arriba, lo encontraba abrumadoramente sexy. Su desprecio, su indiferencia…todo… me hacía desearlo más aún. Decidí no seguirlo e ir a la habitación a armar un plan. Sí, un plan de seducción extrema. Conocía a Emmett como la palma de mi mano y sé que no podrá resistirse a mis encantos por mucho tiempo. Emmett será mío cueste lo que cueste.

**Emmett's POV**

En el momento en que Rosalie posó su mano sobre mi muslo, supe que no sería tan fácil contenerme. Menos mal que a mi mente llegó el recuerdo del jeep, así que me excusé con eso y me fui antes de hacerle el amor a mi esposa en la barra de tragos.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó la recepcionista.

-Tengo un jeep rentado y quisiera retirarlo.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Cullen, Emmett Cullen – me salió como James Bond.

-un… momento- titubeaba la mujer. Ups, no más encantamientos por hoy. –Sí, acá lo tengo. Déjeme hacer una llamada y tendrá su jeep en unos momentos.

La mujer nerviosamente tomó el teléfono y llamó a la compañía de _rent a car_.

-En diez minutos tendrá su jeep. Si gusta puede esperar en el looby.

-Gracias.

Me senté en una pequeña banca que daba hacia afuera. La noche era estrellada, a pesar de que hace unas horas había lluvia. Un clima muy cambiante. Estaba sentado tranquilo esperando, pero entonces apareció el tipo ése. Alec. Venía sin polera, jurando que tenía a las damas locas por él. El tipo era un Casanova. Si quiere podemos competir, a ver quién tiene más mujeres a sus pies al final del día, pero eso significaría como… ¿diez años? O quince…sin sexo. No me podía dar ese lujo. Llevaba cerca de veinticuatro horas sin tocar a Rose y ya me sentía como un soldado en la guerra.

El tipo pasó cerca de mi lado y yo con un movimiento rápido, sin que nadie me viera, puse mi pie en su camino, haciendo que cayera. Lo mejor fue que frente a él había una planta, y la cara de Alec fue a parar directo a la tierra. ¡Qué bonito se veía ahora! A ver si a Rose le daba por coquetear con él.

Los guardias corrieron a levantarlo pero él los quitaba de encima, enojado. Decía que podía solo. No daba más de la vergüenza. Empezó a mirar por todos lados con qué se había tropezado pero no encontró nada. Yo estaba a unos 8 metros, pero me miró igual. Y sospechó, aunque estaba confundido.

-¿De qué te ríes cabeza con músculos?

-Ey ey...¿a quién le dices cabeza con músculos, piernas de lana? – me reí, y como lo dije en voz alta, una que otra persona también rió conmigo.

-Te voy a….- se dirigía a pegarme pero un guardia lo detuvo. Menos mal ya que, uno, no podía pegarme sin fracturarse una mano y, dos, yo no podía devolverle el golpe porque con sólo agarrarle la muñeca, le destrozaría el brazo.

-Guardias. Este hombre se ha mostrado violento durante toda mi estadía. Pido que lo retiren del hotel. – dije muy serio.

-Señor no podemos hacer eso. Hable con el gerente.

Genial, otro gerente más. Pero decidí no echarlo. Tenía los medios por supuesto. Si yo quisiera podría comprar este hotel ahora mismo, pero la diversión que me traería Alec sería mucho más gratificante. Él me puede servir para llevar a cabo algunas cosas que harían a Rose hacer lo que yo quisiera. Esa idea me gustó…


	10. Intentos

**Emmett's POV**

El tipo del rent a car llegó con mi nueva adquisición. Me entregó las llaves y decidí salir a distraerme. El jeep era bueno. Era todo terreno pero no era tan genial como el mío. Por supuesto que Rose había aplicado todas sus enseñanzas mecánicas en mi auto, así que sentía que éste no estaba completo. Una vez más extrañé a Rose. Pero debía ser fuerte. Ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto torturarme con días sin tocarla. Se sentía genial que tu pareja intentara de todo por llamar tu atención.

Apreté el acelerador y me alejé de la ciudad. Decidí que era hora de cazar así que me estacioné y seguí el resto del trayecto corriendo. Encontré una cebra. No era tan deliciosa como mi primera cena en áfrica pero definitivamente calmaba mi ansiedad.

Me senté en el jeep y bajo la oscuridad de la noche cerré mis ojos. Pero sólo veía a Rose… mirándome, con sus hermosos ojos, su cabello despeinado, sin ropa… ¡Emmett! … concéntrate.

Si quería que mi plan funcionara, tenía que contenerme. No sé como lo haría pero me enfoqué en el premio gordo. Que sin duda será exquisito.

El sonido de mi celular me interrumpió esos pensamientos, gracias a Dios.

-Aló…

-¡Emmett! – gritó Alice con toda su energía.

-Alice, te puedo oír perfectamente, no tenías para que romper mis hermosos tímpanos.

-Emmett, nunca te has visto los tímpanos. ¿Cómo sabes que son hermosos, idiota?

Me largué a reír. Qué bueno fue que mi hermana me llamara. Me pregunto cómo estarán todos… ¿Edward ya habrá tenido sexo con Bella?

-¡Emmett! – se oyó la voz de mi querido hermano a lo lejos.

-Ey dale mis saludos a Edward.

-Gracias y la respuesta es no. – bufó Edward al otro lado.

-Ya ustedes dos, se supone que yo estoy hablando. – se quejó mi hermana adivina. – Emmett no te preguntaré nada ya que se todo lo que pasará. Te llamo para avisarte que dentro de un mes y medio será el cumpleaños de Bella.

-Oh cierto, ¿le van a celebrar algo? – que pregunta más estúpida.

-Sí, para eso te llamo. Ustedes tienen que estar acá. Así que dentro de una semana tócale el tema a Rose.

-¿Por qué dentro de una semana?

-Tú solo hazme caso y…

-¿Y qué?

-Resiste Emm… te quiero. – y colgó.

¿Resiste? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Y por qué una semana? No entendía nada pero le haría caso. Nada malo podía ser.

De todas formas decidí ir al hotel de vuelta. A seguir con mi plan de abstinencia.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett no se aguantará. Estoy segura. Usaré todas las técnicas, incluso las que creí que podían llegar a ser exageradas. Este era un caso único en la historia. Emmett no quería hacer el amor conmigo. O quizás le quedó gustando Alec…¡Rose!... estúpida, ¿cómo piensas esas cosas? Además no existían los vampiros gay…¿O si? Ay mujer… la falta de Emmett te hace pensar estupideces.

Pude sentir sus inconfundibles pasos acercándose a la habitación. Así que me recosté en la cama de la forma más sexy que conocía. Emmett abrió la puerta, me miró, respiró hondo y se fue a sentar a mi lado. Se recostó y tomó el control del televisor. Empezó a cambiar los canales hasta llegar a un partido de rugby. Y ahí se quedó, hipnotizado por la tele.

-Ahhh… que estupenda noche… el cielo está estrellado… - dije de forma casual sentándome en la cama pero ni me miró. De verdad era un hecho único. Fingí bostezar, quizás ahí se reiría por la ironía de la situación, pero nada. – Voy a tomar una ducha.

Me paré en seco de la cama y frente a él, tapándole la vista del televisor, me empecé a sacar la ropa.

-Rose…- me habló por fin.

-Sí osito…- dije esperanzada.

-¿Podrías quitarte? No me dejas ver.

Oh, ¡Cielos Santos! Emmett estaba mal. Algo le pasaba. Pero no me rendiré.

-Pero antes… ¿me puedes soltar el broche del sostén?

-Rose, lo has hecho sola siempre por años. – siguió mirando el juego.

-Pero éste es nuevo y no lo conozco bien. Vamos ayúdame – y me arrodillé a la altura de la cama y me di vuelta. Levanté mi cabello para que tuviera acceso libre al sostén.

Miré sigilosamente hacia atrás para ver alguna reacción de él. Emmett sin dejar de mirar la tele, y con un rápido movimiento soltó el broche.

-Listo.

Me paré frustrada. Hasta ahora no estaba funcionando. Pero continuaría, obviamente. Fui hasta el baño y me saqué el sostén. Lo lancé hacia la pieza y cayó en el suelo. Luego me bajé el calzón e hice lo mismo. En otro momento habría tenido a Emmett hace dos segundos atrás a mi lado. Pero pude oír que no se movió ni un pelo. Sólo se oía al conductor del partido.

Esto iba a ser difícil. Realmente le estaba pasando algo, o se estaba vengando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Perdón por la ausencia! Sisiis mátenme! Ajhahaha bueno he recibido muchos comentarios de que quieren la novela de "una semana con nessie" asi que la subiré! De aquí al fin de semana la tendrán!

Besos!

REVIEW POR FAVOR!


	11. Tentaciones

**Emmett's POV**

Ahora entendí cada palabra de Alice… "resiste"… Rose estaba usando toda su artillería para atacarme. Yo estaba en un torbellino de testosterona. Tendré un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento… espera… Ese pensamiento fue realmente estúpido.

Menos mal que se metió a la ducha. Otro ataque más y no hubiera aguantado. Tuve que memorizar todos los países del mundo y sus capitales en mi mente para mantenerme concentrado en otra cosa.

Me mordí el labio muy fuerte y apreté la almohada para evitar entrar en la ducha con Rose. Al segundo siguiente, tenía plumas en mis manos. Si pudiera transpirar, lo estaría haciendo. Mejor salí de la habitación. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Me movía con rapidez. Rosalie era la presión que hacía estallar la bomba de tiempo que había en mí.

Pasé por todos los pasillos. En esos momentos odié mi súper oído vampirezco, ya que oí a muchas parejas teniendo relaciones en sus cuartos. Decidí arrancarme de ahí.

Bajé a la terraza y me encontré con un grupo de chicas. Todas estaban tomando y lo peor: estaban con diminutos trajes de baño. Más de alguna tenía pechos falsos. En otro momento me hubiera ido simplemente, pero ahora las quedé mirando embobado. Imaginando a Rose en esas pequeñas prendas.

No podía más. No se si servirá lo que estoy pensando pero lo intentaré. Fui al mar y me lancé de una. El agua helada me venía bien. Salí del mar y me senté en la arena. El agua me llegaba aún, chocando contra mi cuerpo como si fuese una ola contra una roca.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! – grité al vacío.

**Rosalie's POV**

Estaba secándome luego de la ducha y sentí su grito. Provenía de la playa. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo Emmett ahí?

Decidí bajar a la recepción para esperarlo. Teníamos que hablar el tema. No puede ser que estemos así. No nos venía bien a ninguno de los dos.

Me senté en el lobby a esperar a que él regresara de la playa. Eran cerca de la medianoche pero aún había gente dando vueltas. Me miraba en el reflejo de un gran ventanal, mientras las ruedas de un auto hacían un sonido garrafal contra el asfalto. Todas las personas se voltearon a ver. Cuando yo lo hice sólo atiné a abrir mis ojos como plato. Emmett en el jeep que había arrendado, estacionado en las puertas del hotel. Empezó a tocar la bocina muy rápido. Yo estaba como en una especie de… ¿shock? No podía creer el escándalo que hacía mi marido. Al no responderle, Emmett se levantó en el asiento y alzó los brazos.

-¡Rosalie Hale, súbete en este mismo momento al jeep o me bajaré y te haré el amor en el looby… Tu ganas querida!

Si los vampiros pudieran ponerse rojos de la vergüenza, yo sería un tomate. Tenía dos opciones: hacerme la loca y fingir que no lo conocía, pero me arriesgaba a que Emmett cumpliera su promesa. O podía asumir que era la esposa del loco del jeep, subirme y evitar las miradas que estaban sobre nosotros. La segunda opción me convenció.

Y bajo la mirada de todos los del looby, y bueno, la terraza también, me dirigí al jeep. Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y me afirmé. Emmett literalmente aplastó el acelerador con su pié y volamos fuera del hotel.

-¿Era necesario el show?

-No me dejaste alternativa amor. ¿Qué fue eso de "no me puedo desabrochar el sostén"?

Me largué a reír, pero él parecía tan serio como cuando me ignoraba.

-Emmett tu empezaste… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así, sin terminar lo que empezaste?

-No Rosalie Lillian, te recuerdo que tú empezaste… ¿Coqueteando con un humano?

-ja-ja, perdón "Lizz" – dije irónicamente.

Emmett se metió en medio de la jungla africana de un golpe. Se estacionó debajo de un árbol y apagó el motor.

-Así que te gusta que me ponga celoso…

-Y también que me ignores…eso es nuevo.

-Oh Rose…¿qué haré contigo?

-mmm, se me ocurren un par de cosas…


	12. Carreras bajo el mar

**Emmett's POV**

Tenía razón. Esperar valía la pena. Esa noche fue IN-CRE-IBLE. Aunque hubo daños. El pobre árbol que estaba sobre nosotros tuvo que ser derrumbado, ya que dejé marcada la espalda de Rose en él. Ups.

-Emmett, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?

-mmm, creo que no.- mentí.

-ahh ok. – y siguió mirando el cielo.

-Pero bebé… esta es la parte en donde me dices "te amo".

-Emmett Cullen, la razón de mi existencia. El único hombre al cual yo le he entregado mi corazón. El único el cual hace que mis sentidos exploten cada vez que me besas. ¡Te amo!

-mmm, mejor – dije como si no me hubiera importado pero realmente estaba muy emocionado.

-¿mejor? ¿Es todo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-no me dejaste terminar… mejor te vistes Rosalie Hale o si no destrozaremos otro árbol.

-Ay Emmett, no todo en la vida es sexo…

Lo dijo seria pero en cuanto nos miramos nos largamos a reír.

-Voy a cazar será mejor. Vengo enseguida corazón.

Se vistió con agilidad y rapidez y salió a toda velocidad a buscar a su presa. Yo por mientras me vestía antes de que alguna persona quedara enamorada de mi de por vida al ver mi robusto trasero. Oh si… pero que glúteos… Si Emmett… eres sexy…

En eso suena el teléfono.

-Aló…

-Emmett dime porque estoy teniendo una visión de ti mirándote el trasero en el espejo retrovisor de un jeep en la mitad de la jungla africana.

-Alice, ¿mi trasero se ve bien en tu visión?

-¡Emmett! Soy tu hermana…

-Bueno, casi hermana… Sólo dime si o no…

-Si Emmett, tu trasero se ve bien…

-¡Alice! – gritó Jasper del otro lado del teléfono…

-¡Jasper espera! Oh Cielos, cómo no lo vi venir. Emmett deja de hacer estupideces… los quiero. – y colgó el teléfono.

Rose llegó de cazar; me dio un beso y se subió al jeep. Se veía hermosa.

El día estaba nublado pero parecía que el sol podría salir en cualquier momento. De todas formas Alice llamaría.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Podemos hacer una actividad que no está en ninguna programación… - dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh Emmett… ¿maratón de nuevo?

Me largué a reír. Maldita mujer insaciable. Todo el día pensando en eso. No como yo… bueno… dejémoslo ahí.

-No amor, podemos ir a bucear. Bueno, sin buzo. Sólo estar bajo el agua. Vamos, será divertido.

-Pero mi cabello olerá a mar todo el día… wacala.

-Rose, el olor se te va con una ducha. Anda vamos. – puse mi cara de perrito abandonado.

-Bueno… pero si me ayudas tú a sacarme el olor a mar ….- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Rose… tranquila…enfríate.

Me mordí el labio para evitar reír. Tenía que parecer serio. Al menos fingir.

Llegamos al hotel y estacionamos el auto. El guardia nos miró y evitó soltar una risa. Seguro recordaba el show de anoche. Entramos en el gran lobby y la recepcionista y uno que otro turista que estaba anoche de "público" nos quedaron mirando. Yo sólo caminé orgulloso y levanté mi dedo pulgar hacia el guardia. Él hizo lo mismo. Era como una especie de "código de honor de hombres".

Subimos rápidamente a la habitación y nos cambiamos de ropa. Ella usaba un hermoso traje de baño de una pieza, de color rosado pálido. Yo un short, color negro. Bajamos y fuimos caminando por la playa cómo una pareja de enamorados. Sería muy extraño si entráramos al mar ahí mismo enfrente de todos y no saliéramos en dos horas. De pronto tendríamos a toda la guardia marina buscándonos. Así que seguimos avanzando hasta alejarnos de la vista de todos y poder sumergirnos en el mar. Rose entró primero al agua.

-Mmm… está exquisita el agua.

-¿Carreras?

-Bueno… él último en tocar el fondo del mar recibirá un día de belleza con Alice….

-Rose… eso no es castigo para—

Pero mi esposa ya se había sumergido así que tuve que correr a velocidad vampírica para alcanzarla. Fácilmente la localicé. Se veía cómo una sirena, y yo era el marinero embobado por su belleza. Pero ya habrá tiempo para verla mejor. Ahora tenía que llegar al fondo del mar si no quería que mi querida hermanita me torturara con sus cremas, tubos para el pelo y cuánta cosa rara existe.

Nadé lo más rápido que pude. Estuve a punto de alcanzarla pero ella tocó elegantemente el suelo marítimo con su pie. Cruzó los brazos victoriosa. Apenas la podía ver por la oscuridad del mar, así que la tomé de la mano y nadamos un poco más arriba. Ahí si la podía ver bien. No teníamos necesidad de hablarnos. Nuestro lenguaje corporal era más que suficiente. Yo la miraba mientras ella danzaba en el agua. Su cabello se movía como un haz de luz dorado en las aguas azules. En ese momento sentí que me enamoré más de ella. Pensé que era imposible amarla más pero así fue. Entonces un rayo de sol se asomó por los cielos, atravesando el mar, llegando a su perfecto cuerpo de modelo. Brilló de una forma sobrenatural. Si se veía hermosa brillando en tierra… bajo el mar era la envidia de las diosas mitológicas más hermosas. Era un ángel… mi ángel.


	13. Fuera del hotel

**Rosalie's POV**

El nado bajo el mar no fue tan malo como pensé. Por supuesto el olor a mar quedó impregnado en mi cabello como lo dije. Era asqueroso. Pero sabía como el olor se iría y la idea me encantaba.

-Amor, debo sacarte el apestoso olor a mar, así que métete al jacuzzi en este mismo momento.

Emmett hacía de todo por complacerme siempre. Nos divertíamos como nunca. No quería que este momento terminara jamás. Sólo él y yo en el otro lado del mundo, sin preocupaciones…

-Rose, ¿qué shampoo quieres? Tengo almendras y chocolate.

-Emmett, mi cabello no es comida de humanos. Sólo, lávalo con lo que haya.

Pude sentir el olor artificial de las almendras del shampoo esparcirse por la habitación. Emmett hacía un masaje con mi cabello. Se sentía realmente bien. Yo jugaba con la espuma como una niña. Y ya que estaba infantil, decidí jugar con Emmett.

-¡Rose! – se quejaba mientras yo le lanzaba espuma por la cabeza. - ¿Así que quieres jugar? – puso su cara maliciosa.

-No…no…no…- empecé a salir lentamente del jacuzzi

-No podrás escapaaaaaaaar – decía mientras me seguía lentamente.

Reíamos mientras escapábamos el uno del otro, con espuma en las manos. En una velocidad inhumana, tomé una bata y salí del cuarto. Pero Emmett estaba tan metido en el juego que me persiguió… pero sin bata.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – una mujer de unos sesenta años gritaba horrorizada al ver a Emmett desnudo en mitad del pasillo. Él sólo atinó a usar la espuma que tenía en sus manos, y colocársela en su zona más llamativa.

-Perdón…vamos señora, no se asuste…¡no corra!

Demasiado tarde. La mujer iba de vuelta al ascensor, seguramente a reportarnos.

-¡Emmett! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?

-Rose, tu saliste…

-Pero en bata idiota…

Emmett abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Me llamaste idiota?

-Si

-Oh, Rosalie Hale…- pensó un momento – es raro, pero amo que uses ese tono conmigo.

Dicho esto me tomó de la cintura y me adentró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y me lanzó a la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. Se lanzó sobre mí, pero no con mucha fuerza. No rompimos la cama, pero si sonó feo. Rompió la bata con sus manos y me besó lentamente por todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo.

Estábamos a punto de empezar lo mejor, cuando unos golpes furiosos llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Abran la puerta por favor!

Yo miré a Emmett con cara de "que raro", pero él no hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo.

-Emmett… llaman… a la puerta.

-Después…que esperen. – seguía besándome.

Nos perdimos y por un momento ya no escuché los golpes en la puerta, pero aún olía a humano. Emmett tenía razón. Que esperen. Pero eso no fue necesario. Con una velocidad que no alcanzamos a oír, por las circunstancias, abrieron la puerta. El gerente y dos hombres que parecían gorilas, se asomaron. Uno de los guardaespaldas miró la escena y casi se le escapa un silbido.

-Tengan la amabilidad de vestirse, tomar sus cosas y marcharse del hotel. Tenemos serias quejas de parte de un cliente hacia ustedes.

¡Qué bochorno! Emmett estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirle un par de cosas, pero yo lo callé.

-Gracias. Déjenos solos por favor.

-Esperaremos fuera.

Salieron de la pieza y extrañamente, nos largamos a reír junto con Emmett. Amaba esto. Nada me podía hacer enojar en estos días. Era increíble.

-¿Y dónde nos vamos ahora?

-Arrendaremos una casa o algo. No te preocupes amor. Dormirás tranquila ésta noche.

Eso hizo que nos riéramos más. El gerente se acercó a la puerta y nos apuró.

Tomamos nuestras cosas, y bajo la custodia de los guardaespaldas, salimos del cuarto. Íbamos con la cabeza baja, pero no de vergüenza… Aguantábamos la risa. Emmett me tomó de la mano y me subió al jeep delicadamente. Montó las maletas en la parte trasera y bueno… se despidió.

-¡Chicos, lo pasé increíble! – se dirigió al gerente que aún nos vigilaba. - ¡Por cierto señora! – se dirigió ahora a la pobre mujer que estaba como el shock. - ¡Olvídeme!

Y se subió antes de que los guardias lo alcanzaran. Apretó el acelerador a toda marcha y nos largamos de ahí. Viajamos hacia el sudoeste. Afortunadamente no había sol. Si lo hubiera, Alice habría llam—

-¡Alice sabía esto! – grité haciendo que Emmett se estacionara de golpe.

-¿Qué dices amor?

-Ella sabía que nos echarían del hotel, porque si hubiera sol, ella nos hubiera llamado para detenernos y no hacer enfurecer al gerente. ¡Oh Alice Cullen, me las va a pagar! De hecho…He decidido…¡Qué no me dejaré asesorar más estéticamente por ella! A ti tampoco Emmett.. Alice no nos volverá a vestir por un siglo…

-¡Siiiiiii! – gritó Emmett emocionado, y un sonido que sabía que oiría se hizo presente. El celular.

-¡Rosalie Lillian, no puedes, no puedes, no puedes ser así! No les quise decir lo del hotel por que una sorpresa mejor les espera. Es por su bien…

-¡Alice! Tú, pequeño duende travieso… Bueno, confiaremos en ti. ¿Qué es lo que nos espera?

-Sólo sigan el camino y… pasen a algún banco y saquen quince mil dólares en efectivo.

-¿Ahhhh? – dijimos al unísono con Emmett.

-Sólo háganlo… y ¡Emmett! En 5 días más…

-¿Cinco d..? – pregunté.

Pero Alice ya había colgado.

-Emmett…- lo miré esperando una explicación.

-Amor no se de qué me estaba hablando Alice… en serio.

Emmett era pésimo mintiéndome. Algo pasaba y no me quería decir. Pero buscaré la forma de saberlo…


	14. Hogar

**Rosalie's POV**

Viajamos hasta la próxima locación: Calabar. Tenía una costa preciosa, incluso mejor que la de nuestra antigua locación. Le hicimos caso a Alice y sacamos del banco quince mil dólares. No teníamos idea para que, pero bueno… ahí estábamos.

-¿Vamos a buscar el hotel o quieres recorrer la ciudad? – seguía manejando Emmett.

-Mmm, me cansé de hoteles… sigue manejando a ver que vemos…

Y me hizo caso, como siempre. El atardecer ya se había ido y la noche estaba en presencia de nosotros. Era hermoso. La ciudad tenía una muy buena iluminación que hacía juego con el mar. Era una bella ciudad.

Íbamos por una calle muy poco transitada, cuando vi una hermosa casa blanca, de dos pisos. El segundo piso era mitad terraza y se veía una habitación al fondo con un gran ventanal que daba vista al mar. Y lo que más llamó mi atención fue el letrero de "se vende" en la ventana de abajo.

-¡Emmett para!

Mi oso detuvo el jeep haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se movieran con brusquedad.

-¿Rose, estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué pasó?

Lo miré seria pero luego me largué a reír… ¿Cómo me iba a doler algo?

-Mira…- señalé con mi mano la hermosa casa.

-Oh… ahora veo. ¿Qué tiene?

Le pegué un manotazo en la cabeza y suspiré.

-Ouch Rose…¿por qué fue eso?

-Emmett, quiero esa casa. Es por eso que Alice nos dijo lo del dinero. Ella sabía que veríamos ésta casa y que yo querría comprarla. La quiero Emmett… por favor ¿si? – puse mi mejor cara de pucheros que conocía.

-Ay amor, cuando me lo pides de esa forma…

-¡AH! Te amo mi osito exquisito…

Estacionamos bien el jeep y nos bajamos para ver la casa de más cerca. El letrero tenía un teléfono el cual marcamos rápidamente.

-Buenas noches – dijo una voz masculina muy ronca.

-Buenas, quisiéramos comprar su casa.

-Tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. Otra familia la quiere también y—

-Tenemos quince mil dólares en efectivo para comprarla.

Hubo un silencio. Pude oír al hombre levantarse de golpe.

-¿Están en el lugar?

-Si… la queremos ahora. – lo apuré.

-Espérenme ahí si son tan amables – dijo cambiando el tono de voz – Llego en diez minutos.

Y colgué. Qué emoción. Tendríamos una casa nueva… Podríamos incluso vivir acá unos años. Estaba tan emocionada.

-Rose…

-Si amor – dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya tenemos una casa en…Forks. Con nuestra familia. ¿Por qué comprar otra?

Y tenía que sacarme de mi ensueño.

-Emmett, quiero ésta casa para el resto de nuestras vacaciones – mentí – después volveremos a Forks… Recuerda que la gente piensa que estamos en la universidad así que podemos volver dentro de un año si queremos.

-¡Un año! …

-Si… - dije tratando de no sonar desesperada por escapar de Forks. Pero en realidad no quería volver… No es que no extrañara a mi familia. Es sólo que… Mejor no pensarlo… Aún no le daba a Emmett mis razones para no aceptar a la humana…Tendría que hacerlo algún día.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Okok lo sé.. mátenme por lo poco! Es que he tenido problemas con la otra novela.. osea con la pagina… aveces me carga caps y después se borran :S es raro.. pero bueno.. tratare de escribir un buen cap hoy mismo… **

**Besos!**


	15. Bautizando la casa

Emmett's POV

Estaba un tanto desconcertado desde que Rose quiso comprar esta casa, pero bueno, dijo que sería hasta terminar las vacaciones. Así que me dediqué a disfrutar el momento, como siempre. El hombre nos dio las llaves inmediatamente. Nos ofreció un tour pero no quisimos así que el tipo se fue feliz con su maletín de quince mil dólares. Tomé a Rose en brazos y ella sacó el letrero de "Se vende" y lo arrojó a la calle.

-Niña mala… no se deben tirar cosas al suelo…

-Uh, ¿me vas a castigar?

-Ya quisieras Rosalie… ya quisieras.

Por fin entramos en la casa. Yo aún la tenía en brazos. Era muy amplia. Tenía un hall. A mano derecha estaba el living. A mano izquierda un gran comedor y al fondo la cocina y las escaleras. Definitivamente ésta casa tendría que ser nuestra. Gritaba nuestros nombres en cada pared.

Venía amoblada. No detecté olor a polvo ni antigüedad así que era todo nuevo. Los muebles estaban tapados con telas blancas. Rose se bajó de mis brazos y empezó a sacar cada tela de sus nuevos muebles. Los lanzaba al aire y ella parecía una bailarina. Me quedé viéndola mientras jugueteaba y se asombraba con cada cosa. Estaba tan feliz y no quise ni abrir el pico.

-¡Emmett la casa es hermosa! – se lanzó a mis brazos besándome.

-No.. tú eres hermosa. – le devolví el beso.

-¿Quieres bautizarla? – me miró con su cara de pícara. No bastó con que le diera mi respuesta. Ambos lo queríamos. Ambos nos deseábamos con nuestras fuerzas. La tomé y en el mismo suelo le hice el amor. Luego en el living, en cada sillón. En la mesa del comedor… en una silla incluso. En la cocina. Nunca la usaríamos así que usamos nuestros instintos y rompimos el arrimo. Luego la subí por las escaleras pero tampoco alcanzamos a llegar el segundo piso. El peldaño número ocho sufrió algunos daños. Luego subimos y entramos a la ducha… en donde seguimos. Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada. Nos lanzamos a la cama y estuvimos hasta las ocho. Cuando paramos, fue extraño. Estábamos un poco agotados.

Ok, lo se, los vampiros nunca nos cansamos, pero esto fue extremo. Rose me miró con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Emmett… eres increíble. Y lo sabes maldito vampiro irresistible.

Me largué a reír muy fuerte. El sol ya había salido pero muchas nubes amenazaban con taparlo. Perfecto para nosotros. Así que podríamos salir a algún lado.

-Te amo…- dije finalmente, rosando mi mano con su mejilla.

-Emmett…hay algo… que quiero decirte. – se mordió el labio y evitó mi mirada. Tomé su mentón con mi mano y la levanté.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Emmett… quedémonos acá…

Oh, no. Lo que sospeché era cierto. Rose quería quedarse acá. Pero como íbamos a dejar a toda la familia… antes nos habíamos ido pero esto parecía que sería por un buen rato. Intenté buscar en mi mente el por qué Rose se querría quedar acá. Y entonces lo recordé.

-Bella… - susurré.

-¡No! Deja de pensar que puede ser por ella… Lamentablemente Isabella –

-Bella. – le corregí.

-Isabella – recalcó Rose – ya es parte de la familia. Algún día tendré que aceptarla pero nunca aceptaré que se convierta en uno de nosotros teniendo otras opciones. Como sea… Quiero quedarme Emmett. Acá somos más felices.

-Rose…

-Emmett no me digas que no por favor… - sus ojos me suplicaban.

-Amor, te amo. Yo sería feliz quedándome acá en esta casa, junto a ti, amándote cada día. Solos tu y yo…- ella sonrió casi victoriosamente – Pero…- Rose gruñó – no estamos solos, tenemos vínculos. Te amo pero también amo a la familia. No podría vivir sin los abrazos de Esme, sin las enseñanzas de Carlisle, sin las carreras con Edward y Jasper, incluso sin los momentos de belleza con Alice. Todo eso me hace feliz… Rosalie, tu eres mi vida pero ellos también. Podemos volver acá cuando quieras… pero en verdad quiero volver a Forks.

Ella lo meditó un momento. Al menos no tenía cara de enojada y no se zafó de mis brazos.

-Puedo garantizarte que éstas serán las mejores vacaciones de tu existencia. Hasta ahora lo hemos pasado increíble. ¿O no?

-Si…

-Nos han echado del hotel, he traumatizado de por vida a una mujer, rompimos una cama y aún así nos llevamos una estadía gratis.

No pudo evitar reírse al recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado en Nigeria.

-Ok, volveremos. – dijo al fin.

-¡Siiiii!

-Pero…yo decido cuando.

-Pero Rose…

-Shh, no te preocupes que será dentro de… ésta década..

-¡Rose!

-Jajaja, no te preocupes… será dentro de poco. Pero ahora…

-¿Sí?

-Cumple tu garantía…

Oh sí, amaba ésta parte. Así que continuamos con lo nuestro por un par de horas más.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó Rose.

-Mmm, tengo entendido que acá hay una exposición de dioses africanos de distintas tribus. Podemos ir ahí. Es al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Bueno… cómo tu quieras osito… como tu quieras.

_________________::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No será mucho Lucho? Ajskasjakjsak sisisi lo se, estos cabros son extremos! xD! Pero bueno.. por fin hablaron el temiiiita! Ajajja volverán! Bueno TIENEN que volver y ver como Jasper se quiere comer a Bella jajaja no puedo cambiar la historia como dijo una sicopata de mi novela por ahí ajjaja.. en fin el prox cap lo escribirá mi amiga VastitaEmmett y me dijo q pasaría y WOOOOW! Afírmense el estómago por que se van a reir.!

Besos, nunirose

PD: A TIII LECTORA FANTASMA! HAZTEEEEEE VER CON UN REVIEW jsaksjaksjaksjakska


	16. Situación peligrosa

**Capítulo hecho por mi amiga Vastita ~ Emmett! Jjujuju nono si somos amigas..! ajskajsaksjka si es su Emmett interno el q se come a mi Rose interna! Ajsaksajksajska! En fin amiga te quedo super el cap..!! me rei muuuuucho! Y se q las lectoras tbn lo harán! Te quierooo!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Emmett's POV**

-Rose, he pensado en algo, y por primera vez me pondré muy serio. Ok mira, escucha atentamente.- la abracé mas fuerte hacia mi. -Mmm… Hotel aprobado, la cama no cuenta porque yo no tengo la culpa de que todas las cosas las hagan de un material tan malo.- hice una mueca.- bueno, sigo… jeep aprobado, pero ¿nueva casa? Mmm…no lo se, aun no me queda claro, amor ¿no crees que deberíamos cerciorarnos de que esta casa resiste un poco más? ¿Qué pasa si salimos a cazar, y cuando lleguemos, un montón de humanos esté apuntando nuestra casa que está completamente destrozada en el piso? No deberíamos exponernos así. ¿No crees? - le sonreí inocentemente.

-Si, tienes toda la razón…

-Wow!!- la interrumpí.

-Nada de "wow" y esas cosas. Tu siempre buscas una excusa y pones tus caritas, eso no se hace, ¿lo sabias? Ni menos a mi, maldito vampiro irresistible. ¿Qué? ¿Tu nunca te aburres?

Solté una risa que hizo que Rose cerrara los ojos.

- ¿Aburrirme? ¿yo…Emmett Cullen, aburrirme de ti? Jaa! Que pregunta más absurda amor, ya sabes la respuesta, y obvio, también se la tuya.

-¿Si? A ver, ¿qué respondería según usted señor Cullen?.- se alejó para mirar mi expresión y me sonrió.

-Usted diría algo así como "Nunca me aburriría de mi hombre, sexy, irresistible, fuerte, gracioso, que me hace el amor como si fuera la última vez, o sea en una palabra, per-fec-to." - inflé el pecho y terminé la última frase orgulloso.

Rose se rió tan fuerte y con ganas que hasta yo me sumé.

– Exacto amor, me quitaste las palabras de la boca, eres completamente perfecto, y nadie dice lo contrario pero esto puede esperar, ¿no te bastó que cada rincón de esta casa no se salvara de nosotros? Aparte, me dijiste que querías ir a la exposición y no veo que estés de pie y vestido para ir.

-No pienso vestirme.- cerré los ojos y abrí uno para ver su cara, y lo cerré nuevamente.

-Emmett que niño eres. Bueno, si no te quieres poner ropa, y te comportas como un niño, yo me visto primero y luego te visto a ti. – se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño. -O si quieres te puedes quedar aquí y yo voy sola en el jeep, no tengo drama.

-Opción uno.- y extendí los brazos imitando perfectamente a un niño.

- aashh!, Emm ven acá y entra a la ducha.

-Y qué paso con lo de… "yo me visto primero y luego te visto a ti." No me dijiste que había opción "C": nos bañamos juntos.- levante una ceja y en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado.

Era obvio que Rose no se resistiría a mis encantos de niño, al menos conseguí que nos bañáramos juntos. Aunque aún sigue en pie lo de la casa, no puede ser que las cosas las hagan pensando en humanos solamente, ¿qué no saben a caso que hay vampiros que hacen el amor en casas como estas?

Íbamos perfectamente dirigiéndonos al otro lado de la ciudad, cuando el jeep comenzó con un ruido extraño hasta q se detuvo.

-¡¡Noo!!, Emm mira cuanta gente hay por aquí, no ando con repuestos en la cartera para llegar y arreglar lo que sea que tiene esta cosa, y no quiero caminar al aburrido paso humano. ¡Qué fastidio!

-Llamaré a alguien para que lo venga a recoger y lo lleve a casa y luego veremos como lo hacemos para no llamar la atención. Por suerte el clima nos ayuda así que con eso no habrá problemas. Amor, obligadamente tendremos que pasar por toda esta gente y caminar como ellos. Lo siento.- la besé y bajamos del jeep. Hice una llamada rápida así que espero que en pocos minutos el jeep ya no esté parado aquí.

Rose miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca, luego miró a mi dirección y me hizo un puchero. Uff yo feliz la llevo en brazos, pero eso llamaría igualmente la atención.

-Ok- dijo finalmente mi ángel- que aburrido es caminar tan lento, pero vamos.

Si, ella tenía razón, que frustrante es cuando hay tanta gente y no se puede correr con naturalidad, odio cuando pasa esto. Pero en fin, no podíamos quedarnos todo el día ahí parados esperando así que seguimos hasta llegar a una calle desconocida.

-Amor, ¿dónde estamos? – pregunté.

-¡ Ay! , eso no importa. ¡Mira! ¿me estoy volviendo loca o ese auto nos está haciendo señas? - dijo entusiasmada y apuntó al auto.

-Estamos los dos locos porque yo veo lo mismo.- el auto estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, pero perfectamente podíamos ver quienes iban manejando.

-¡Rose! ¿Ya viste? Jajajaj - solté una risa – Un grupo de monjas llamando a un par de vampiros. Yo sabía que tenía cara de puro y casto, pero no para que monjas nos llamaran así.

- Si, puro y casto, cállate y vamos, no pienso caminar a este _estúpido_ paso, y compórtate por favor, son monjas.

- jajajaj! ¿Y por qué son monj…? - Rose soltó un gruñido solo para mi. - Ok. Oj oj . - fingí toser - si amor.

Nos dirigimos al auto estacionado, y una de las monjas abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola hijos, hace un rato los vimos, y por el aspecto se nota que no son de acá. Suban, suban. – dijo, la santa portera. No se como me aguante para no reír.

-¿Hacia donde van?.- dijo la que estaba al volante mientras que Rose aun no se subía. Claro, solo había un asiento disponible, y cuatro monjas muy acomodadas, y si ella subía, yo quedaba abajo.

- ¿eeh? Creo que será mejor que esperemos un taxi o algo, grac…

-No, No… - dijo la monja del otro lado y bajó del auto. – podemos acomodarnos, ¿amm?

- Si, si quiere la llevo en brazos hermanita - dije tan amable como se comportaban ellas. A

Rose no le gustó la idea y me lanzó un codazo.

-Emmett, como se te ocurre, no, no, mejor caminamos. Gracias.

-Pero su hermano la puede llevar en brazos, no habría problema porque el auto no es tan estrecho - si, seguro, ella era la que estaba con unos cuantos kilos de más.

Obvio, estaba que explotaba de la risa, nos creían hermanos y tenía que llevar a Rose en brazos, que más podía pedir hoy, excelente.

-Si, Rose. Tú no querías caminar - Me subí, golpeé mis muslos y estiré una mano para que entrara.

- ¿Suelen hacer esto?- preguntó mi esposa.

- ayudamos a cualquier persona, aunque no nos parezcan amables, hay que ayudar al prójimo.

-Rose por favor, diles adonde vamos, porque si se me ocurre hablarles no respondo de la carcajada que me va a salir-. Con Rose podríamos hablar perfectamente sin que nos escucharan las mojas, pero mi risa no la podría hacer en silencio.

-compórtate, y saca la mano de mi pierna.

-¿Por qué? Los hermanos se aman.- saqué la mano, pero la puse bajo su polera, obvio que del lado que no veían las santas. No quería darles un infarto.

-Emmett, ¿cómo haces esto teniendo a cuatro monjas a tu lado, no te basta con tenerme arriba de tus piernas a caso?

Fingí toser y me acomode tomando a Rose de la cintura.

– Hermana espera, estoy incómodo - La monja que estaba a nuestro lado se quiso hacer mas espacio y yo le sonreí. – ahí si, creo que estoy bien. Gracias

-¡Te puedes controlar, no hagas esto aquí.! .- me pego otro codazo hacia atrás - ¿Conocen alguna exposición de dioses africanos por aquí cerca?- preguntó Rose

-Oh si, por supuesto, si está a tres cuadras de nuestro convento. No falta mucho.

-¿ Y no saben si hay baños ahí?.- pregunte con voz de "tengo que ir al baño".

- jajaj, no hijo, es una exposición, pero si quieren pueden pasar al convento y..

-¡NO!.... -interrumpió Rose-. Emmett recuerda que… nos están esperando… no podemos hacer esperar más.

-Mm, Rose no seas así, mira como estas, después de todo, yo soy hombre, tengo a mi mujer arriba y no puedo tocarle ni la pierna… por culpa de las santas, vamos a su baño.

-Tu te volviste completamente loco, ¡no!

-Es verdad… nos esperan, muchas gracias.- dije a la monja que me había hecho la propuesta.

-Pero si en algún momento necesita urgente el baño, no dude en ir al convento.

-lo necesito ahora-. Le dije a Rose con voz de niño resignado.

Por fin llegamos y Rose se bajo mas que rápido del auto, tanto que un hombre se quedó viéndola. También me baje, abrasé a Rose por atrás y le bese el cuello. Me quedé viendo al hombre, amenazándolo con la mirada, porque una cosa era mirar por que se sorprendió de lo rápido que se movió, y otra cosa es quedarse viéndola como baboso.

El humano llego a tropezar y siguió caminando.

-¡Emmett! ,¡Las monjas!. - Y me soltó lanzándome hacia atrás.

- ¡ups!, pero no te preocupes amor no nos vieron, están subiendo a otra pareja al auto, ¿por qué tanta amabilidad digo yo? ¡Ah verdad!, hay que ayudar al prójimo.

Nos despedimos diciendo adiós con las manos hasta que por fin pude besar a Rose, la apoyé en la pared de la calle aprovechando que no habían humanos a la vista, puse la mano izquierda en la pared y con la otra tome su cintura, Rose volvió a lanzarme hacia atrás.

-Ahora, vamos a la famosa exposición mi amor, no te pongas cariñoso.

Pasó ágilmente por debajo de mi brazo y me dejó casi agonizando de ella. Ok estaba exagerando pero todos quedarían así después de hacerse el hermano de una mujer como ella, ¿o no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ajjaja es que a mi Vastiita Emmett no más se le ocurren estas cosas

Recuerdo cuando le dije "Vasti teni la mente de Emmett" ajskasjkasjak y me dijo algo asi como "eso es un halago?" xD! En fin! Gracias por este cap! Jajajaja Creo que podre trabajar con Emmett y el baño de las monjas..! 1313! Ajjajajaja

Besos Lectoras


	17. Baño

**ADVERTENCIA: POSIBLES INFARTOS! Posible traumatización. Ligeramente erótico. Posible enamoramiento de Emmett Cullen. Disfruten: **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rosalie's POV**

Estábamos en la famosa exposición, la cual me pareció increíblemente aburrida. Yo sabía mucho más que esos tipos que se las daban de guías turísticas. Emmett también estaba aburrido.

-Rose…cariño, tengo una idea. – dijo de forma maliciosa.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió Emmett Cullen? – dije dejando de lado una escultura.

-¡Vamos al convento!

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Ahora si que mi esposo había perdido la decencia y el respeto.

-Emmett, ¿estás bromeando?

-No amor. Anda vamos. Pidámosle el baño a las monjitas.

-Emmett no.

-Anda Rose – suplicaba.

-No – insistí.

-Rose, Rose, Rose, por fis – puso cara de angelito.

-No Emmett. – me puse seria y crucé mis brazos.

-¡Amor, no me dejes por favor, me portaré bien, pero no me vuelvas a pegar! Rosalie ¡No volveré a portarme mal! ¡No me pegues cuando lleguemos a casa! – empezó a hacer un escándalo, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Con la cara llena de vergüenza y resignada, lo miré y rodé mis ojos.

-Mueve tu trasero. – le susurré sólo para que él lo escuchara.

Él iba haciendo gestos de triunfo y felicidad mientras me seguía. Una vez afuera me levantó, tomándome de la cintura.

-Gracias amor. Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir. – decía mientras me besaba y sonreía con su perfecta boca.

Me resigné pues no estaba dispuesta a pasar de nuevo esa vergüenza ni menos que la gente creyera que soy una especie de mujer golpeadora de maridos. Además, a los ojos humanos, yo me veía indefensa al lado del tremendo tipo que era Emmett.

Llegamos rápidamente al convento, y Emmett entusiasmado tocó el timbre. Pude sentir los pasos lentísimos de una mujer acercándose a la puerta. Buscó entre sus llaves la correcta y abrió a una velocidad que sacaba chispas.

-¿Si hijos? – preguntó una anciana de unos sesenta años.

-Me presento. Soy Emmett y ella es mi hermana Rosalie. Conocimos a unas amables monjas hace un rato y nos ofrecieron el servicio sanitario. ¿Será posible pasar un momento al baño? Es urgente. – puso cara de espanto. Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar mostrar mi sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Pasen, pasen. – nos apuró con la mano. – Por ese pasillo – dijo apuntando uno muy oscuro que estaba a mano derecha – al fondo a la izquierda.

-Muchas gracias.

Emmett me tomó del brazo y me guió por el oscuro pasillo.

-Emmett, no puedo. Es decir, esto es mucho.

-Ay Rose, no te vas a echar para atrás ahora que estamos a pasos del baño prohibido. Además – dijo acorralándome en la pared, no sin antes fijarse que no hubiera nadie mirando – éste lugar es demasiado casto. Démosle algo de acción.

Ahí, atrapada entre Emmett y la pared, con sus manos cerrándome el paso, con su aliento rosando mi rostro, y su boca a centímetros de la mía, era imposible decirle que no.

Aprovechando la oscuridad y la falta de testigos, lo tiré hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

-¿Luz encendida o apagada? – me preguntó.

Mi respuesta fue tirarlo a la pared, sin tocar el interruptor. Así era más excitante. Puse mi rostro a milímetros del suyo, rosándonos. Le soplé dentro de su boca entreabierta. El se estremeció de placer. Emmett traía una camisa café claro, la cual empecé a desabrochar botón a botón sin dejar de mirarlo. El lanzaba mordiscos al aire, queriendo morder mi boca. Yo lo esquivaba, lo cual hacía el juego más interesante. Una vez abierta su camisa, pasé mis manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, para sacarle la prenda lentamente. Su perfecto cuerpo marmoleo se sentía tan bien. Estábamos en la plena oscuridad pero el tacto bastaba y sobraba. Emmett mantuvo todo el tiempo sus manos sobre mis caderas. Sólo las movió para despojarse de la camisa.

-Bésame – suplicó.

Decidí no torturarlo más y entregarle mis labios. Fue intenso desde el comienzo. Sus labios se enredaron en los míos y su lengua buscaba la mía. Se encontraron en un juego sin fin, explorando nuestras bocas a más no poder.

-Emmett- susurré en un gemido.

Eso hizo explotar a Emmett. Sus manos pasaron de mi cintura hacia mis glúteos, levantándome con facilidad. Me dio la vuelta y quedé de nuevo entre la pared y él. Abracé su cuerpo con mis piernas con tanta fuerza que Emmett no necesitó afirmarme más con sus manos, la cuales quedaron libres para desabrochar mi camisa. Lo hizo igual que yo, lentamente. Torturándome justo cuando yo quería más. Cuando terminó su labor, pude sentir sus labios sobre la piel descubierta de mi pecho. Me hizo soltar un gruñido.

Sólo podía escuchar sus gemidos y nuestra respiración innecesariamente entrecortada. Comencé a soltar la hebilla del pantalón de Emmett cuando escucho el clic de la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la anciana.

-¡Cielos! ¿Por qué cuando lo hacemos nunca puedo oír bien? ¡Maldición!

-Es porque bloqueo todos tus sentidos amor – dijo satisfecho Emmett. Luego alzó un poco más la voz. – Estoy bien. Sólo se atascó un poco el baño.

-Ah, eso es lo que oí. De seguro las cañerías andan gruñendo.

Me reí bajo ya que eso no era exactamente lo que ella había escuchado.

-Déjame ayudarte hijo. – dijo la mujer moviendo la manilla de la puerta.

Nos vestimos rápidamente pero ya era tarde. La mujer insistía y sacó sus llaves.

-No te preocupes hijito. Tengo llaves. Yo te ayudo con la taza del baño. Es normal que se tape. No se avergüence.

Y entonces abrió la puerta y prendió la luz.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Respiraron? Jajajaj ok tenía que añadir un capítulo algo más hot! Si les gustó.. ya saben que hacer! REVIEW! =)**

**Estamos llegando al fiiiiin de la novela! Al igual que Una semana con Nessie. Pero les traeré más material Rosemmett! Bessoooos!**


	18. Despedida

**Rosalie's POV**

Alcancé a subirme al techo y quedarme ahí, afirmándome como podía. La mujer entró y prendió la luz de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no sabía dónde estaba el interruptor. – mintió Emmett.

-Esta bien. Bueno, que tenemos aquí. – Examinó el baño – El baño está bien. Creo que sólo sonaron las cañerías. Es un baño un poco viejo y en mal estado.

-No se preocupe. Ya lo use.

La monjita le sonrió amablemente. Yo estaba afirmándome muy bien pero fue la tabla del techo la que no estaba con buena calidad. Empezó a crujir de a poco hasta que lo temible pasó.

Caí con techo y todo al suelo. Emmett me alcanzó a tomar en brazos y lanzó a la pobre monja lejos para que no se hiciera daño.

-¡Pero que…! – exclamó la anciana. Vio mi camisa a medio abrochar y a Emmett con una sonrisa avergonzada. -¡Salgan inmediatamente de mi convento! ¡Degenerados!

Emmett me bajó y empezó a caminar sobre los escombros hacia la monja.

-Señora, nosotros no-

-¡Policía! ¡Policía! ¡Ayuda! – lo interrumpió. Para nuestra mala suerte, la gente de afuera la oyó y empezaron a movilizarse rápidamente.

-¡No haga escándalo señora! – la calmé – Sólo acompañaba a mi hermano al baño.

-Seré vieja pero no ciega… ¡Váyanse de acá!

Escuchamos la sirena del carro de la policía y salimos corriendo de allí. Fuimos por el patio trasero y escalamos la gran muralla sin dificultad.

-¡Corre Emmett! – le apuré.

No podíamos andar a nuestro paso así que corríamos como humanos. Nos escondimos en un callejón, detrás de una gran caja que usaban para la basura. Apestaba pero al menos no nos iríamos presos.

-Amor, yo seré tu hombre mono, pero tu…dejas bastante que desear. No te pudiste afirmar mejor. – me reclamó riendo.

Lo empujé hacia un lado haciendo que cayera.

-Ey, eso no se vale.

Nos quedamos escondidos un rato allí. Hasta que ya no escuchamos los gritos ni las sirenas.

-Amor, tengo que contarte algo. Creo que ya es hora. – me dijo Emmett muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… se que amas nuestra casa acá en África….

-¿A qué viene eso Emmett? – le interrumpí.

-Lo que pasa amor, es que… bueno…

-Emmett – lo apuré. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ok. Tenemos que volver a Forks porque es el cumpleaños de Bella. Alice le tiene una fiesta y quiere que estemos allí. Y yo quiero ir.

Tomé una lata que estaba cerca, tirada en el suelo y la apreté con mi mano. La apreté con fuerza y dejé caer los pequeños pedazos pulverizados de lata.

-Rose, por favor. Podemos volver acá cuando queramos. Es sólo por su cumpleaños.

Estaba frustrada. No podía decirle que no a Emmett, incluso cuando se trataba de la humana. Pero ella ya era parte de mi familia, y aunque yo no quisiera, tenía que aceptarla.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Emmett abrió los ojos como plato y me miró con cara de preocupación.

-Rose, ¿estás bien? Yo sabía que llevarte a un lugar con tanta virginidad dando vueltas te haría mal.

-Emmett, no seas tonto – reí – Hemos pasado las mejores vacaciones de todas. Te amo y eres increíble. Me has hecho reír y ser feliz acá. Estoy preparada para volver. Incluso me comportaré bien con ella y no le diré nada.

Emmett abrió la boca sorprendido ante mis palabras pero era verdad. Lo había pasado tan bien que no podía sentirme enojada. Emmett había sido el que cambió mi actitud ante la situación.

-Pero una cosa – levanté mi dedo.

-Oh no… lo sabía.

-Tenemos que terminar lo del baño. – moví mis cejas y le sonreí.

Esa tarde volvimos a nuestro hogar, por última vez. Hicimos el amor exquisitamente hasta que anocheció. Arreglamos nuestras maletas y nos despedimos de nuestro hogar. Algún día volveríamos. Era perfecta la casa para nosotros y lo mejor: era resistente.

Subimos al jeep y tomamos rumbo a Abuja. El avión no tardó en despegar. Subimos rápidamente y para mi sorpresa, la azafata era la misma que nos atendió cuando veníamos llegando.

-Mira quien está aquí. Si no es Lizz, tu amiguita – dije con tono sarcástico.

Emmett me miró seriamente y mantuvo mi mirada con sus ojos dorados.

-Ella no es nada comparado contigo. Jamás podría mirar a otra que no fueras tu. Y si así fuera, iría con los Volturi para que me arrancaran los ojos.

-Te amo bebé – le besé tiernamente.

Entonces la azafata con su sonrisa tonta y estúpidamente coqueta llegó a nuestro lado.

-Señor Emmett, que gusto verlo por acá ¿desea algo?

-Si. Qué no nos moleste en todo el viaje. Gracias.

La tipa se fue indignada mientras que Emmett se dio vuelta para besarme apasionadamente. Miramos por la ventana y nos despedimos de África. Era las mejores vacaciones que pude haber pedido jamás. Y estaba feliz de tener un hogar al cual volver o arrancarnos.

**Fin.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Ohhhhhhhh! Siii, terminó! :/ Bueno, tenían que volver.. ahora Jasper se quiere comer a Bella y bueno, todos saben lo que pasa! Jajajaj… en fin… Espero les haya gustado.. Muchas gracias por los REVIEW! Si quieren entrar a mi log de rosemmett.. **

**www. Fotolog .com /rosemmett_mtz (sin espacios)**

**Gracias por leer, espero se hayan reido, divertido y enamorado de Rosemmett!**

**Un beso, nunirose.**

**PD: Camila Hale traduce esta historia al portugués. Si conocen a alguien que hable ese idioma y quiere leer la novela, pídanme la página. Pronto la pondré en mi perfil. Un beso. **


End file.
